


Unusual Romance

by TuckFrump



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crack-ish, Crowley helps him tho, Crowley said ngk, Did i say i hate Gabriel?, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is a penis, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to put Johnlock in this, I've always wanted to use that tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinda, Lesbian Anathema Device, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, Nothing alarming, Prison Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, THAT'S the hill i'll die on, Tags Are Hard, Tattoos, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), We fall like Crowley, dun worry, except newt, he's straight, they are switches bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: Gabriel cheats on Aziraphal and leaves him for a woman, and when Aziraphale confronts him they get into a fight, leaving Gabriel with a broken arm and Aziraphale in prison.Who will he meet there?Complete work, will update every dayhonestly, this is purely self-indulgent, i haven't written in more than 2 years and even then i only did it for like 4 months so.. please bare with me, and english is not my first language. viva mexico
Relationships: Anathema Device & Original Female Character(s), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know no justice system works like it doen here, specially not in the UK, but i had to have a plot so there it goes. I apologize for any mistakes, english is not my first language.  
> but please enjoy. :)

_“Now step into this room_ _and remove all your clothes so we can begin...”_ , the words began to lose volume as they were being pushed to the back of his mind no longer caring but he got the message the guard wanted to get across and began stripping going at a slow pace letting the guards search him for whatever it is that they were hoping to find.

Feeling a little bit violated he gathered his clothes only to be told to hand them back being given new ones, an orange set consisting of a button up shirt and trousers along with white shoes that really weren’t his style, he’ll be wearing those for as long as he is in prison. No one knows how long that’ll be, could be days or weeks, it could be months- Aziraphale didn’t even want to even think about that. Although he has faith on his best friend and attorney, Anathema, he is still very weary of the situation.

After the whole admission process is over, with only some of his pride bruised, and he’s finally being led through the metal door that separates the inside of the prison and the guards offices, he’s handed a blue mattress, a tooth brush, a bar of soap and some very thin covers, not that he plans on voicing his opinion to the guard walking right beside him, he keeps it to himself, silently walking towards his cell and the people he’ll be sharing it with.

Aziraphale, taking in his surroundings and the hallway he’s walking on, is suddenly hit with a wave of anxiety about having to spend more hours than not in a small and probably filthy cell with people he doesn’t know and who could be dangerous. Even though he had been told that he would be placed in a block with criminals that had shown very good behaviour or had been admitted for non-violent crimes, he was still scared about not being liked and that causing a problem or a fight or something worse.

He had been told that the prison had a court to do exercise (he would rather eat his hand before going there to do any form of physical activity), a small gym next to the court (same case, he wouldn’t be going there in any way), a very small cafeteria and, his salvation, a library. He knew it wouldn’t be anything close to what his bookshop back in Soho possessed but it would help him pass the time at the very least.

“Go through, this is pavilion B, cell 23”. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the guard’s voice next to him. “These are going to be your cellmates for as long as you remain in this cell”, the guard informed him, Aziraphale nodded at him as the man begins to walk away. Next thing he knows he almost jumps out of his skin at a hand being placed on his shoulder by one of his cellmates.

“Hi, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, I’m Newton but you can call me Newt. This is Shadwell”, the man, Newt, points towards his companion who was laying down on one of the bottom beds.

“Sergeant Shadwell if ye don mind, lad”, announced Shadwell with a sigh and a very thick Scottish accent, glaring only slightly.

“You haven’t been a sergeant for a really long time, mate”, counters Newt challengingly, having now fully turned towards his companion.

“Ya dobber*” Shadwell muttered under his breath still glaring at Newt.

*Dummass

Aziraphale, still standing by the door, cleared his throat before speaking, making both his companions’ heads turn to him, “Ummm... hello, I’m Aziraphale, I know it is a mouth full so you can just call me Azira”, he uttered, his hands gripping tighter the mattress he was carrying.

“Cool name, Azira. Let me show you to your bed so you can get settled and if you want, I could show you around so you get to know the place a bit better. It’s around 4 pm so you just missed lunch, which leaves us with about 3 hours before we have to come back for the night. What do you say?”, asked Newt with an encouraging smile on his lips. “That okay?”

Now that Aziraphale really looks at him he notices that he can’t be older than 30, which makes him wonder what he did to end up in this place. Remembering that he had been asked a question he answers, “Oh really?... that would be nice, dear boy, thank you” with a small grateful smile on his lips, he likes Newt he decided.

“So, top or bottom?”.

“I- I’m sorry?”, Aziraphale asks both taken aback and anxious, I mean, he knows he doesn’t look very straight and he’s not trying to hide his sexuality, but he doesn’t really know what the situation in this prison is concerning gay people so the fact that someone would ask that as soon as they met him is a bit of a shock, really.

“... your bed”, Newt clarifies, oblivious to Aziraphale’s inner conflict, “which would you prefer? normally you can’t choose but seeing as our other cellmate won’t be using it for a few days I think he wouldn’t mind the switch”.

Oh, that made sense, thought Azira. “Bottom is fine, dear”, he finally decides with a light flush on his cheeks. No switch was necessary so they simply placed his mattress in place along with his stuff.

“Well, the restroom is in the cell so you can arrange that after we get back so we have more time. you ready?”, suggested Newt already heading for the hallway after receiving a nod of affirmation from Aziraphale who was already walking to catch up to him.

After a few moments of walking Aziraphale noticed that they weren’t actually headed to the court but rather around it. “Why are we skipping this part? not that I’m really interested in it but I thought it would be a pretty standard place to show new prisoners”, Azira wondered with a shiver going down his spine at the word ‘prisoners’ still not being used to having to use that word when referring to himself.

Newt looked at him with something akin to nervousness, “I’m not going to lie Azira, so I’ll tell you right now that if you don’t have any interest on going there on a daily basis you should avoid the place entirely”, Newt turned to look back at the court with scared eyes, “Sadly I’m speaking from past experience, heh, most of the people there are not like the ones you’ll be sharing the pavilion with, fights are almost a daily occurrence, so avoiding it completely is for the best”, he finished with a reassuring smile. Aziraphale didn’t know what to say to that so he simply smiled back hoping it was enough.

They kept on walking after that, heading towards what Aziraphale guessed was the cafeteria, and found that he was right. they entered a big white, rusty looking room, with blue tables and benches to sit on. The kitchen was in the front, some metal bars placed in from if it to make sure inmates would form a line to get their food.

“They serve breakfast at 9 am sharp after everyone finishes with their tasks in the morning and then lunch at 3:30 pm”, Newt turned to look at him only to chuckle at the look Aziraphale had on his face, “Oh don’t worry too much, the food is actually not that bad, most days there’s even some kind of dessert, but have to be really early so you can take the best pieces”, Aziraphale felt relieved at that.

“Btw, same as with the court, the more violent inmates already have most of the tables for them, so you can just take your food to the cell with us then take the plates back”, finished Newt.

“Thank God for that”, Aziraphale said with a smile, “I thought I would have to go through what I experienced in high school and collage not knowing where to sit”. So that was one less thing to worry about, he thought.

“Oh, I know what you mean. Let’s keep on going I have a feeling the next _attraction_ might be right up your ally”, Newt smirked at him saying the words with an air of friendly mockery, turning to where the library was.

“Am I really that obvious?”, Aziraphale laughed, already waling next to Newt with a new lightness on his feet.

“Just a little,” Newt smiled at him, “it’s also my favourite place here, is not much but is certainly better than outside”. Aziraphale could cry from happiness at having found someone who understood him and who had similar likes and dislikes and who would be spending most of his time with.

“Maybe we could- “, Aziraphale started, “I don’t know, come together perhaps?”, shy hopefulness probably written all over his face.

“Of course!”, Newt beamed at him, “I’ve been wanting to have someone to talk about books with”.

“Shadwell isn’t good for that?”, asked Azira.

“Mmm, not really, we talk and everything but we have different tastes is all”, shrugged Newt, “but really, this is all going to make the days here so much better”. Aziraphale could already tell that was going to be true.

They walked into the library, Aziraphale with a small smile on his face. Newt was right, it wasn’t impressive in the least but had enough books in it that would last, at least, for as long as he was staying here. Entering further in to the library, Aziraphale was surprised to find some Oscar Wilde books already planning on reading them even if he already knew most of the words in the books.

He looked up only to find that Newt was speaking to him, “-so if you want to take a book with you already you only have to do that” said newt, not noticing that Azira hadn’t heard most of what he said.

“Sorry, what was it you said, dear?”

“Oh, that you can take a book now if you want, you just have to give the man sitting over there your pavilion letter and cell number and you can go”, Newt repeated himself with some amusement.

At those words, Aziraphale took “The importance of being Earnest” and walked up to the man sitting behind a computer. Clearing his throat to get his attention.

“Hi umm, hello, I was wondering-”, the words got lost in his head when the man looked up to look at him. He had the most beautiful colourful eyes, one of which had a small brown spot in the iris (the right one, he noticed), he also had milky white skin and a set of black curst on top of his head along with gorgeously pink cupid bow lips. Which were now moving... probably because he was talking to him, Aziraphale startled himself and tried to listen to what the man was saying.

“Sorry, what was that, dear?”, Aziraphale felt a bit ashamed at being caught so off guard by the man.

“I asked what you wanted” the beautiful man started, “you didn’t finish your first question, but seeing as how we are in a library that only offers books as a service you probably want to take a book with you, so you write down the name of the book, your name, pavilion and cell on the list and then you can leave”, the beautiful man spoke with the deepest baritone voice Aziraphale had ever heard. Not that he was interested or anything. He should also stop referring to him as the beautiful man.

“Very well, no problem. thank you”, Aziraphale put down all the information handing back the list.

The beauti- The MAN took the list back eyeing his name before saying “Is your name really Aziraphale?”.

“Uhh yes, you said to put my fist name there”, Aziraphale answered with a bit of defensiveness to his voice, “why?”, he asked.

“No important reason, just that my husband now owes me 50 pounds”, he must have seen the confusion on Azira’s face because he continued, “He bet me that I could never find someone with a weirder name than mine in the time that I’m working here. My name is Sherlock so it really was a difficult bet”.

Well there goes that tiny bit of chance he could have had with the man, not that would have been very plausible, Aziraphale knew he wasn’t what most people would call attractive, so really it didn’t matter too much.

“I’m glad you are now 50 pounds richer, dear,” he uttered with a small smile, “when will you be out of here so you can claim your prize? if you don’t mind me asking”.

“Tonight.”

“Oh, you get released you today?” Azira wondered happily.

“Oh no, I’m not really an inmate, I’m working undercover with the police... sort of, they might not really know I’ve been coming here for the past month but they won’t mind in the long run. So, don’t go around saying my name, would you?” The beaut- Sherlock admitted.

“How did you know I wouldn’t say anything?” Aziraphale questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you have?”, Sherlock challenged with a smirk.

“No”

“There you go.”

Aziraphale smiled at him.

“What should I call you inside these walls, then?”, Aziraphale said.

“William is fine, some people refer to me as Shezza but it really isn’t the best nickname” Sherlock mentioned, “I’m sure we’ll keep seeing each other here, and I think your friend over there might want to continue with you small tour”, he said looking over Aziraphale’s shoulder to look at Newt.

“Yes, you’re right, sorry for distracting you”, Sherlock dismissed him with a hand saying it was fine, so he continued, “see you later dear, and thank you again”, Aziraphale began walking back to Newt.

“Made a friend, have you?” Newt teased him.

“I- maybe, he was nice enough” Aziraphale looked away trying to wave away the picture of Sherlock from his mind. The man was married for Christ’s sake.

“At least you had a nice conversation, I’ll show you where the showers are and then we can head back to the cell and you can begin to read you book if you want, what do you say?” Newt offered as they kept walking.

“Sounds good to me, dear.”




“So I’m sure you have heard many prison rape jokes about the showers and the soap and all that”, they were back from the tour, getting into their cell giggling like children, “and I’m sure that has happened but all you can look forward to if you drop it is it being covered in filth and hair and God knows what else”, Azira chuckled at Newt disgusted face from just thinking about it.

“I’ll be sure to avoid doing that, dear boy, thank you”, Aziraphale sat down on his bed, “and thank you again for showing me around”, said Aziraphale appreciatively.

“Yeah sure, no problem”, Newt look down at him then making a face like he had forgotten to turn the stove off, “I almost forgot, I hope you are an early bird, because we get up at 7 to clean the floors before having breakfast”.

“I’ll manage, thank you” Azira looked at him before laying down picking up his book to begin reading, before a question that has been nagging at him ever since they gave him the alternative of choosing beds, popped back into his mind.

“Newt, dear, I hope you don’t mind me asking but, what happened to our other cellmate, the one you mentioned earlier while choosing the beds” Aziraphale sat up to look better at Newt, when a second voice startled him.

“Oh him, a lad that’s been hanging with the wrong crowd, if ye ask me” Shadwell told Aziraphale, who had almost forgotten about him. The answer jut made him feel more anxious about knowing the reason for his absence.

“Umm yeah, his name is Crowley, he’s not a bad man really, I mean, he wouldn’t have been put in this pavilion if he was” Newt began telling him, “but he got into a fight over who knows what and that got him sent to solitary confinement”, Newt made a pause to take a breath.

“He’s supposed to remain there for a week, and it’s been now 3 days, so he’ll be back in 4”, continued Newt, making the simple math for the days in his head.

“Aye, he’s good once you get to know ‘im, so dun worry lad”, Shadwell mentioned, already lying down on his bed but turning to give a knowing look at Newt.

“Yeah, he’s actually very kind, but don’t tell him we said that” Newt pointed an accusing finger at Aziraphale.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear”, he made a zipping motion over his lips before laying back down on his own bed and picking back up his book. in which he got lost well past lockdown until he couldn’t keep reading because of the lack of light. He left his book under his pillow and rolled to his side to sleep, finding that he couldn’t quiet his mind what whit the whole being in prison thing, which is only now fully sinking in, he holds back the tears, and also the new stuff about his missing cellmate. He opted for reciting poems from various authors in his head until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, going into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fell, your attorney is here to see you, let’s go”, the guard motioned for him to follow.  
> Azira stood up telling his companions he’ll finish that story when he gets back, and followed the guard outside the cell to begin walking to the visitor’s room. When they made the last turn before arriving there, he thought he saw a head of red curls, out of the corner of his eyes, entering a different corridor he hadn’t seen so far. He dismissed it and went to sit down in front of Anathema after saying their hello’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

The next morning Aziraphale awoke startled at the sound of all the block cell doors opening harshly. But he expected nothing less. He tried to blink the sleep from his tired eyes choosing to get up and quickly splashing some cold water on his face.

“Here, take this”, Newt handed him a broom whilst picking another one for himself and Shadwell who was cursing silently in what sounded like Gaelic, but Aziraphale couldn’t be sure. “Right now, all the cells here are pretty much full so there won’t be much work but it is going to be tedious”, complained Newt.

“You wait for me outside the cell door, I’ll get the water and soap, then you’ll just have to do as I do”. Aziraphale heard the tap water running filling up what he guessed what a bucket. He stepped out of the cell.

Their cell was the first one in the hallway so he tuner to his left to look at all the other inmates getting ready to wash the corridor with matching brooms. He heard Newt coming out and turned to look at him.

Newt was already spilling the soapy water on the floor when he began explaining what to do to Aziraphale. “All this is pretty straight forward; we just clean the floor with the broom then you and I can go back in the restroom and get more water to rinse the soap”. He then pointed to inside of the cell.

“There are some floor wipers in there you we can push all the water into the sewers, then is breakfast and finally we have all afternoon to be idle”. Aziraphale had never done much cleaning in his life. Growing up his family was rich so he had people who did it for him when he was away at school or the local library, of course he lost all that privilege when he came back from collage and came out to his parents who pretty much kicked him out. Luckily, he had some money stashed away in the back so as soon as the ordeal was over, he bought the bookshop he had been looking at for over 2 years. There he didn’t do much cleaning himself, beside the occasional dusting of the shelfs and some mild swiping pf the floors. Costumers did like to complain after all.

They finished about an hour and a half later, putting everything away for the day and going into the cafeteria and laughing silently when Shadwell almost slipped and fell where someone hadn’t removed the water sufficiently.

They were waiting in line to pick up their food when Aziraphale spoke for the first time that day (without counting his complains and mild exclamations during their manual labour), “How did you both sleep, dearies?” he asked Newt and Shadwell who until then had been more interested on his wet shoes.

“It was fine, laddie, not that my back loves the mattresses they give us”. Azira hadn’t seen much of him compared to Newt but he now could tell that Shadwell was at least 15 years his senior with an already balding head sporting grey hairs and matching stubble.

“I’m sorry about your back”, offered Aziraphale then turning to Newt.

“Not so bad actually”, he began with a small grin, taking a few steps forward, the line starting to move, “it’s getting easier each night to just rest.”

“Oh, I do hope you are right, dear boy”. Aziraphale would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like h could sleep for the rest of the day. “I’m afraid I didn’t get more than 4 hours’ worth of sleep”.

“Believe me, it will get easier”. Aziraphale wanted to believe him. “Do you know how long your sentence will be?”, Newt finished asking.

“No, unfortunately no, it all depends on whether or not my friend Anathema finds something to incriminate my ex-fiancé in some way”, sighed Azirapahle. He trusted Anathema but it was hard doing so while already being in prison waiting for his sentence. It was now their turn to get their food, now standing in front of the kitchen. Today they were serving eggs with sausage and some buns to go with it, Aziraphale noticed with interest. Also, they were giving plastic cups with a small serving of orange juice, him not so happy now noticing it was the artificial kind, but it was better than nothing, Aziraphale thought.

“Why are you in prison for then?”, askes Newt as they carried their food back to their cell.

“How about I ask you that?”, Aziraphale countered.

“That’s how It’ll be then?”, Newt challenged but answered anyway. “Tax evasion”.

“Oh”.

“Yeah, I didn’t do it on purpose, but I’m rubbish with computers. I thought I had been sending my payments but it turns out I wasn’t. I was sentenced to a year here and I get released in three weeks”, he finished with excitement.

“You’ve been here for a year!?”, Aziraphale exclaimed, “I’m terribly sorry, dear boy”.

“It’s not that bad, really. Shadwell here, has been in prison for two”. Shadwell looked at them after hearing his name.

“What for?”

Shadwell glared at Newt. “Aye, got into a persecution with the coppers while smashed. Not my brightest idea”, he scoffed. At least Aziraphale was more at peace knowing neither of them had really meant to harm anyone, he trusted them a bit more.

“So, what about you then?”, Newt asked again.

“Um, would you mind terribly if I waited until we are back at the cell to tell you?”. They were still surrounded by rather a big group of people and he didn’t want to reveal too much where somebody else could hear.

“Oh sure! Let’s keep walking”.

As they continued their path down the corridor, Aziraphale was concerned with what he should tell his companions. They didn’t look very homophobic but they were quite possibly straight and he didn’t want to cause tension or anything like that while he was to be living in prison, so as they opened the door to their cell, he opted to leave his ex-partner’s pronouns neutral so as to not give anything away.

Aziraphale sat on his bed and Newt and Shadwell on the one across him. When both of them motioned for him to start with his story he took a deep breath and began.

“Obviously I’m not here for something too bad but umm”, Aziraphale started rubbing the back of his neck, “basically I got into a fight with my partner over the fact that they had cheated on me, among other things”. Aziraphale noticed that he had a knuckle white grip on his plates from the anger he felt at the memory, so he put them away.

With a tired sigh he continued. “We were shouting at each other from the top of the stairs of his flat and- “, a guard came knocking at the door, cutting him abruptly, the three inmates turning to look at the man at the door.

“Fell, your attorney is here to see you, let’s go”, the guard motioned for him to follow.

Azira stood up telling his companions he’ll finish that story when he gets back, and followed the guard outside the cell to begin walking to the visitor’s room. When they made the last turn before arriving there, he thought he saw a head of red curls, out of the corner of his eyes, entering a different corridor he hadn’t seen so far. He dismissed it and went to sit down in front of Anathema after saying their hello’s.

He always found Anathema’s ability to dress sharply and like the cottage owner that she was in the span of a few hours, simply captivating. So much more different from his always reliable boring teacher look. She was dressed on a two-piece black suit with white stripes and matching well-tailored trousers. Underneath it, a very clean with blouse, tying it all down with black stilettos. And her hair pulled up in a neat ponytail.

“How have you been coping so far?” Anathema Asked after they sat down.

“It could be a lot worse, my dear”, he gave her a sympathetic smile then asked.

“Have you found anything that could help my case?”, hope written all over his face.

“I’m sorry, but not yet. I still can’t believe you went all the months you were with him without tacking a picture or anything like that”. Aziraphale’s ex was still in the closet in some ways, he said that he couldn’t have a public relationship because of his job and family, apparently, he didn’t want to lose either. And Aziraphale understood that so he let himself be bribed by secret dinners at home and some reassuring words every now and then. So yeah, he didn’t have anything to prove they had been a couple at all. He scoffed internally at himself.

Anathema sighed in defeat. “But I’ll keep looking, don’t worry”. She offered him a kind smile. “Anyways,” she continued, “mainly, I came by to tell you your shops is okay and that I’ll try to visit every day to check on you”. He really loved her. They both grinned at each other.

“By the way, I also wanted to let you know, my girlfriend decided to help me with this. I hope that’s okay”. He had met Anathema’s girlfriend and he liked her; she was also an attorney but they tended to not get involved in the other’s job. He nodded his appreciation.

“So, made any friends yet?”, Anathema asked next, smiling happily at his answering smile.

“I think so, at least something like that”, he said remembering his cellmates and the man from the library. “I believe they’ll soon be, at the very least”. Newt had been very amicable towards him since he arrived and didn’t seem to be doing it just to be polite but because he genuinely wanted to, he thought.

They kept discussing how they could get Azirapahle out of there the quickest for another 2 minutes until Anathema looked up from her friend’s face seeing the guard already walking in their direction to take her away.

“Listen, Azira,” he looked at her, “I have to go now but I told you I’ll be back tomorrow, yeah?”.

“What- Already?”, he stood up, a bit of apprehensiveness showing on his voice.

“Yeah, I talked to the guards and they’ll let me visit every day but just for 5 minutes”, Anathema gathered her purse. “Try not to get in trouble while I’m gone”. They shared another smile and Aziraphale watched her go when another guard came up to him telling him that he could go back to his cell.

He was about to the hallway leading to his pavilion when he bumped into Shadwell and Newt claiming they had decided to come and look for him to take him to the library.

“Yeah, the old man here wanted a book seeing how he didn’t come with us yesterday”, Newt glanced accusingly at Shadwell who just glared at him, unamused. “But we wanted to know if you’d like to come with”.

“Oh, absolutely my dears”, he told them excitedly, he thought he might have heard Shadwell mutter something like _great southern pansy_ under his breath but it wasn’t said with malice so he simply let it slide and asked. “Can I take another book out or do I have to return the other one first?”. They were now walking towards the library.

“You could take another one if you like”, Newt said with a small nod. “Did you finished the other one already?”, he asked in disbelief.

“Oh no, no, but I’m close, I just thought I could pick up another one right now”. Azira said absentmindedly, already thinking if he should take something more substantial than the last time when Newt spoke again.

“Alright but let’s be quick so we can be early to lunch”, Newt smiled, “I heard they were serving dessert today and-”, they bumped into someone.

“Why don’t you look where you are going?!”. The 3 of them look up to see a muscular, dark-skinned man of about 6 ft tall and covered from head to toes in tattoos. He was wearing a white tank top with the orange button up hanging around his waist and was accompanied by 2 other similar men.

“I asked you a question”, the mad raise his voice again. Azira took a look around them and noticed with a pang of fear that no one was around.

“I- I- sorry, we were um, we just-”, Newt stuttered.

“We are dreadfully sorry- “, Aziraphale hesitated, “sir, we’ll be more careful next-”

“Stay out of it, faggot, we aren’t talking to you”. The man motioned to take Newt by the collar, hearing Shadwell gasp softly. Aziraphale doesn’t know what came over him but next thing everyone knew, they heard a quiet grunt.

Everyone turned their heads to see Aziraphale cradling his hand and shaking the pain away while the man that had tried to grab Newt was holding himself up against a wall, blood dripping down the front of his face and sporting an undoubtedly damaged nose.

“Hey you! The blond one”. Aziraphale tensed at his name being called out as a guard came running towards them, and for the second time that day he saw red long curls that had Aziraphale not turned to looked when he did, he would have missed them.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere, Ligur”, the guard told the man Aziraphale had just punched. “I have already given you one to many chances, but today you are coming with me and so are you, blondie. The rest of you go back to your cells.”, he ordered then turned back to Aziraphale.

Newt and Shadwell gave him an apologetic look before turning around to go back to their cell. So Aziraphale went and followed the guard and Ligur, where? he could only guess.

His second day here and he was already in trouble, oh and just minutes after he had promised Anathema to not do just that, he thought with a sigh. He looked up to realize that they were walking to where he thought he saw the redhead disappear to, he couldn’t help but feel a little exited at the opportunity to confirm if said redhead existed or not.

They continued walking towards a hallway that was blocked by a door with the words “Solitary confinement” written in white paint. He saw the guard next to him look up at a camera located on the top left corner above their heads making whomever was behind the monitor buzz them in. the door shut behind them making Aziraphale jump when they passed to the other side.

He started sweating in anxiety and fear, already having an idea of what was to happen, he was going to get locked up here, he thought. He had started telling himself that he could get through this when he saw that one of the cells in the corridor was opened. A guard stood on the door telling whomever was inside it something that Aziraphale only caught bits of, but he managed to make out _we’ll let you out tomorrow just this once_ before he stopped breathing. He made eye contact with a set of the most beautiful amber colour eyes he had ever seen which were attached to a slightly freckled but handsome face with his red locks pulled out of his face in a messy manbun, a pair of thin pink lips and a faintly hooked nose. Aziraphale realized he was staring but found he didn’t quite care noticing who the other man just as invested, looking at him.

During the next moments that he kept on looking at the man, he took the rest of him in, taking note of how his body was slim but not gangly or thin at all but most definitely guarding defined muscles. Aziraphale felt his mouth go dry and water at the same time.

After what felt like hours but were probably just a couple of seconds, he heard the guard calling, telling him to keep walking.

“Ligur, get in there”, the guard opened one of the doors, “be good and we might let you out sooner than last time”. Aziraphale could be mistaken but he thought he saw the man shudder as he went in, the door closing behind him.

The guard turned to look at him. “I know you are new, but I wanted you to see what would happen if you ever try to pull another stunt like that one”. Aziraphale released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, his body relaxing.

“He’s always looking for trouble”, the guard pointed at the cell where Ligur now was, the two of them beginning to walk to the metal door to be buzzed out. “You can go back to your cell”.

Aziraphale tried to catch another glimpse of the redhead but finding his cell already locked. He walked out heading towards his pavilion, thoughts full of freckled cheekbones and messy curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! please let me know what you think so far, i'm really nervous about this jashfksfhsd comments and kudos are sooo appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I say we get going, make sure we get the best servings of dessert yeah?”, everyone got off from their beds walking into the hallway.
> 
> Aziraphale felt Newt bump his shoulder.
> 
> “Then you can finish telling us about that ex-fiancé of yours”, Newt said. Aziraphale just nodded and kept walking.
> 
> Aziraphale had tried to tiptoe around the topic as much as he could, making comments about the food and what not as soon as they were back in their cell or simply stuffing his mouth with food so that they wouldn’t ask him anything. But all things most come to an end, he sighed as he placed his plates down.
> 
> “ok so?”, prompted Newt, looking straight at him, “what’s the rest of the story?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Azira explains why he is in prison and confirm that Gabriel is a dick :)

Aziraphale should really stop thinking about the man he saw not five minutes ago; it really was most unbecoming of him. At least, he should do it long enough to realize he’s already standing in front of his cell his friends bombarding him with questions.

“Wow, hey, are you alright?”, Newt asked, concerned.

“Yes, of course, dear”, Azira answered quickly. He sat down on his bed most definitely not thinking about those amber eyes.

“What did the guard say?”, Newt voiced with curiosity, “we thought you were going to get trapped in there like Crowley”, Shadwell nodded beside him.

Oh. Could that man he made the brief but mind shattering eye contact be the cell mate they were missing? Azira stopped that train of thought not wanting to feed the fantasies.

“Oh, nothing substantial, really. Just that if it happened again I would, then, indeed be locked away”.

They fell into silent for a moment before Newt broke it.

“You really didn’t have to do that, you know”, Newt said shily but with astonishment, as if he hadn’t expected to be defended in such a way.

“Of course, I did, dear boy”, Aziraphale cut in, “you are my friends, both of you, I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing at all”, he finished saying, looking at both of his companions.

They settled into comfortable silence after that, Azira and Newt reading their books while Shadwell mad small talk with Newt, until it was time for lunch. Aziraphale’s stomach growling, suddenly realizing he hadn’t actually finished his breakfast before meeting with Anathema.

“I say we get going, make sure we get the best servings of dessert yeah?”, everyone got off from their beds walking into the hallway.

Aziraphale felt Newt bump his shoulder.

“Then you can finish telling us about that ex-fiancé of yours”, Newt said. Aziraphale just nodded and kept walking.




Aziraphale had tried to tiptoe around the topic as much as he could, making comments about the food and what not as soon as they were back in their cell or simply stuffing his mouth with food so that they wouldn’t ask him anything. But all things most come to an end, he sighed as he placed his plates down.

“ok so?”, prompted Newt, looking straight at him, “what’s the rest of the story?”.

Well, he’ll just have to muscle through this, Aziraphale told himself, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, so, as I said, we were screaming and then they tried to get me to calm down”, Aziraphale recalled with no small amount of anger. “Saying that I was making too much fuss about nothing, that it was better for everyone if he was seen around with a woman on his arm than with someone like me.”

He noted that he was clenching his fists again so he opened them before continuing. “Two years of our lives gone, just like that, as if he didn’t give one fuck about me or my feelings”. Azira very rarely swore but the man brought it out on him.

“And, much like today, I didn’t realise what I was doing but I just had the desire of storming out of his building but I pushed too hard on his shoulder and he fell down the stairs”, Aziraphale tried to contain his giggles, “and he broke his arm I obviously tried to help him but he kept saying I did that on purpose but of course I didn’t and we both know that but his a very powerful man so he’s suing me. I know that shouldn’t put me in prison but as I said he’s powerful and he always gets his way”.

Aziraphale finished only to turn to his friends looking at each other knowingly and Newt passing a bag of crisps at a grinning Shadwell. Aziraphale, have no clue as to what is unfolding in front of him, raises an eyebrow at both of the in question.

“We- uh we made a bet… of whether or not you were gay”, Newt was looking at everything except at him while saying it, a hand scratching his head. “Clearly I lost”.

At the still confused look on Aziraphale’s face Shadwell added. “You slipped at the end of yer story and said “he” multiple times. It’s quite alright *ya ken?”.

*You know

Whoops

“I didn’t realise…”, Azira said absentmindedly.

“Clearly not”, he chuckled, “but as I said, it’s fine, with both of us actually”. Shadwell pointed at a still upset Newt.

“Oh, that’s good then”. Aziraphale turned curious. “Excuse me, but how did you know?”

“I’ve eyes, lad. But Newt here nae so much, he just thought you were very old-fashioned and weirdly polite”. Shadwell had turned to Newt, opening his crisps in his face but then offering some to him and Aziraphale.

“But also, I’m bisexual. So really it was a “takes one to now one” kinda thing, aye?”. Now that took Aziraphale by surprise, he had thought he possessed a fairly tunned gaydar. 

“So, wit is the *walloper’s name, then?”, Shadwell asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

*term for idiot

“Gabriel”, he grimaced at the name.

“Do you know how to get back at him in any way?”, Newt intervened.

See, that’s the thing. If Aziraphale could, in any way, prove that Gabriel been in a relationship with him and sort of make it a public thing, or at the very least make him believe that he will let everybody know what happened (with some sort of physical proof), maybe Gabriel would drop all the charges and then they could part ways and, if Aziraphale was lucky enough, they would never see each other again.

He explained all of this to Newt and Shadwell, both giving him ideas as to what he could do or tell Anathema to do (at some point he mentioned her to them).

About an hour before curfew they decided to finally get that trip to the library done and come back just before seven. And like that, they left.

As the three of them walked down the corrido leading to the library, Aziraphale saw that the same corridor connected two other ones. One leading to the library (to the lest) and the other one down to solitary confinement, he’s thoughts filling, for a few moments, with images of that gorgeous angular face he had seen earlier. He forced himself out of those, no need to get aroused on his way to the gallery, or ever for that matter. He didn’t even know the man for crying out loud (that really wasn’t very tickety-boo of him). Aziraphale was probably never going to see the man again (but oh, he could hope) so he really should put a stop to all of it (he knew as soon as he closed his eyes for the night, he was going to lose that battle).

They came back with their books (without any incidents this time). Aziraphale saw Sherlock again and told him what had happened during their previous attempt to go to the library, although for some reason Sherlock seemed to already know something had happened and Aziraphale had no idea how but decided not to dwell on that. He had also given him a knowing look when he told him about his little visit to solitary, he really was the most intriguing man.

Back on their beds they opened their books, falling into a comfortable silence. Aziraphale realize he was having trouble concentrating on the words and he was just a little embarrass to acknowledge that it was because of a certain person, but not enough to stop. Sighing he decided to indulge the fantasy for a bit, losing himself inside his head not even noticing the guards announcing the lockdown for the night. That night he went to sleep with, a tiny smile on his lips that had no business making itself known.




The next morning, their routine was the same. Wake up at the crack of dawn, swipe the floors and get breakfast.

Except that as Aziraphale was just entering their cell to eat and rest, he stopped dead in his track, mouth hanging open. There was someone standing in side. He was certain time stopped for a second. They looked at each other for what felt like eons, hazel meeting amber. Was he imagining the smirk on the other man’s face?

He was brought back to reality by Newt rushing past him all but throwing himself with open arms at the man.

“What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?”, Newt let go of him, “I thought you still had another day or something left”.

Crowley. He was Crowley. Their missing cellmate. The man who had made him forget how to breath less than 24 hours ago. It’s him, standing in front of him. Oh, but he was in deep trouble.

“Two days actually, if you don’t count this morning”, Crowley said, “but I managed to convince a guard to make a bet with me, stating that if I won, they would release me today after breakfast”.

“Of course, you won”, Newt shacked his head, a hint of a grin on his lips.

“Of course, I won”, Crowley said immediately after, his hands on his hips, looking very smug.

“Glad to have you back, ya bampot”, Shadwell patted Crowley’s shoulder.

“Of course, I’m back, someone has to take care of the senile citizens”. Shadwell flipped him before going to sit on his bed and start eating.

Aziraphale was still standing by the door, jaw open and food in his hands. He shuffled his feet making Newt turn to look at him.

“Oh, sorry”, he went to stand next to Aziraphale putting an arm over his shoulders. Oh no. “This is Azira, new inmate assigned to our cell about two days ago”.

“oh, hey Azira, cool name, is it short for smoothing?”. Was he being charming or was Aziraphale just biased? Good Lord. He had a very silky-smooth voice that made Aziraphale want to listen to him reciting the periodic table or just stating mathematical facts. Right, he had been asked something and he had to answer and not just stare at him.

“Y- yes, it´s short for Aziraphale”, he blushed at his nervous stutter. Get it together, old chap. He tried to smile and hide the fact that he was just about shaking with nerves. Thank god Newt had released him or he would be having an even harder time.

He must have zoned out for a bit because he could have sworn he heard Crowley saying _cute_ , he really needed to focus more.

“Thank you, dear”, he tried (and probably failed) to sound casual and went to sit on his bed. “Have you had something to eat?”, Aziraphale heard himself ask before he could bite his tongue.

Crowley turned to look at him so fast it probably gave him whiplash, probably not expecting to be addressed by Aziraphale so soon after meeting. He looked very taken aback, Aziraphale thought.

“Mhm yeah, they feed you earlier in solitary than here, fuck knows why”, Crowley answered, still looking at him. One of them should really stop with the eye contact but it most likely wasn’t going to be Aziraphale.

“But wait,” thank god for Newt. They both turned to him. “What did you tell the guards, I mean what was the bet about?”.

Call Aziraphale crazy but he was sure he saw the beginnings of a blush creeping on Crowley’s face. Which only make him more attractive. Though if you were to ask Aziraphale that he would deny ever thinking such thing.

“Y- yeah, I uh- I just told them that I could get Ligur locked again, you know how much they hate his little gang”, he looked at Newt, who nodded in affirmation. “So, during the few minutes they let me wander around I saw them, and they’re always causing trouble anyway, so I called the guards on them...” Crowley looked at Aziraphale out of the corner of his eyes, “that was yesterday”.

“ThAT what you?”, Aziraphale gasped, connecting the dots and motioning to Newt and Shadwell “I knew I had seen you before the guard got to us”. At least Azirapahle knew he hadn’t been imagining things.

His companions just hummed in a _makes sense_ kinda way, silence settling in the room, just the sound of their chewing between them.

He should thank him, thought Azirapahle, after all it all would have been way worse if he hadn’t seen them. So, before he could over think too much, he tapped Crowley’s thigh so he could look at him.

“That really was most kind of you, dear”

“Ngk”, Crowley said intelligently before gathering himself. “No, No, don’t say that. I’m not kind, I just wanted to get out of that fucking cell. So, see, pure selfishness me”, he looked away but sat down next to him almost making Aziraphale choke.

Oh. He was beginning to understand Crowley’s character. Oh, darn... was he getting a crush on him?

“I heard you broke his nose”, Crowley prompted, knocking shoulders bringing him back to reality.

“Oh, hehe, I thought did too, but um, no, I just made him bleed”, Aziraphale dithered and looked at his lap, “that really wasn’t very nice of me anyways,”. He heard Crowley scoff beside him.

“Who cares about nice An- Aziraphale”. He liked the way Cowley said his name, needed to hear him say it more. Crowley looked away for a moment before turning back. “That wanker deserves to get punched in the face every time he goes out, seriously don’t worry about it, you did good”. Aziraphale beamed at him.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, totally”. Crowley lied back propping himself up on his elbows, his back making contact with the book Aziraphale was reading taking it on his hands.

“You reading this, Azira?”, Crowley grinned, opening the book.

“Yes”, Aziraphale moved on the bed so he was facing Crowley more comfortably. “Do you know it?”

“’The importance of being Earnest’”, Crowley hummed. “Not really my cup of tea”

“Oh, so what’s your cup of tea, then?”

Crowley hesitated for a minute.

“I’m more of a Jane Austen fan”, Crowley finally confessed, with a look that challenged Azira to say something about his tastes. Well they still didn’t know each other.

“Wow, truly?” Azira smiled at him, “I love her work”, he finished excitedly.

And just like that they fell into a comfortable chat about books and various authors and what they thought about them, taking times to tease each other.

Aziraphale didn’t make friends easily, the whole introvert thing being an obstacle more often than not. But right now, talking to Crowley made him more at ease than any other conversation he had ever hade with a complete (handsome) stranger. He didn’t know how to express it. And if the way Crowley asked him questions, or gave him full replies to his own, was anything to go by, he’d say the feeling was mutual.

When it was time to go to sleep, promising to, tomorrow, settle their debate about whether or not the Coraline movie was more traumatizing than the book ("Crowley, you need to read the book then you’ll understand!"), saying their good nights and deliberately ignoring the looks both Shadwell and Newt gave them, Aziraphale fell into the easiest sleep he’d had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my crappy writting :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You called me Angel, why?”. He hoped his face was expressing that he hadn’t minded the moniker.
> 
> “I- Ngk, well uh” Crowley stumbled on his words. “Y- You kinda look like one”, he said softly not opening his mouth completely.
> 
> “What was that?”. He thought he heard wrong. He was not expecting that answer (an understatement”
> 
> “Um, that you sort of look like one” Crowley said. “I mean, call me crazy but you have almost white blond hair, the bluest eyes and you are so soft too, of course you look like a bloody angel” he finished, speaking way too quickly but Aziraphale somehow managed to get everything. He blushed,
> 
> Then he realized Crowley was blushing too and trying to hide it, he didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As celebration for Tr*mp getting the fuck out of the presidency (Congrats you lot), i will post 2 chapters :)  
> i'll uploald the next one right after...   
> there might even be a kiss waiting for y'all...

In the morning, Aziraphale woke up earlier than the others having to use the restroom to relieved himself. So, he got up and went quickly wanting to get back to bed before it was time to start with their morning routine.

Problem with that plan, was that, as he came out of the restroom, he was greeting with a sight that made him catch his breath. Stopping right in front of their bunk bed, he stared at Crowley’s sleeping form.

He looked so at peace, one arm under his pillow and his face resting upon it. The leg closer to the edge of the bed and therefore Aziraphale was bending upwards making the swell of his arse stand out, Aziraphale had to put a hand over his mouth so that his heavy breaths wouldn’t wake any of his cellmates.

Crowley was faintly snoring, his face turned towards Aziraphale. He really was perfect, Aziraphale thought allowing himself to look at his sleeping companion more closely until the sound of an awaking Newt to his left made him turn away and sit down on his bed before he could catch him staring.

“Oh good, you are already awake”, Newt hopped down from his bed. “Would you mind waking him up”, he motioned to Crowley, “he can be such an arse in the mornings but perhaps he won’t be to you”.

Nodding, Aziraphale got up and decided to just shake Crowley up softly. So, he placed one hand above his waist trying not to think about how warm Crowley was (stop that thought Aziraphale!) and the other on his shoulder and shook him. He was greeted with half lidded amber eyes.

“Hnnng… just five more minutes, Angel”, Crowley turned the other way with a groan.

Aziraphale held his breath, not expecting the pet name and most definitely not expecting it to make him feel a warm sensation in his chest, he decided not to comment on it yet and shook Crowley again.

“Come on, dear boy, we have to get up now”. Another groan as Crowley turned back around a bit more awake.

“Ugh, I fuckin’ hate this. What even is the point of it, it’s just gonna get dirty again”

“Yes well, it’s prison, dear”, Aziraphale smirked at him, “not a hotel room”.

“Bastard”, Crowley smirked back. The insult had no bite behind it but quite a bit of fondness. It made Azira blush.

And like that they went on with their chores, Aziraphale trying (and failing) to not think about Crowley calling him “angel” and what it meant. Was he dreaming about one and didn’t realize he was awake before saying it? That was probably it, Azira thought, it made the most sense. Because what else could it be. Aziraphale wasn’t delusional enough to think that Crowley found him as appealing as Azira found him.

Maybe he could just ask him later in privacy, they were grownups for Pete’s sake, they could have a talk about it. He sighed attempting to forget about it and went back to work.

Later, they were coming back from the kitchen with their food, with a sulking Crowley after having admitted that the Coraline book was scarier than the book. They sat down on the bottom beds making small talk about nothing, for which Aziraphale was very grateful for as it gave him an excuse to press his side to Crowley and feel the heat emanating from him.

Funny enough, they had “known” each other for less than two days, but Azira already considered him a close friend. He would really like to remain at least friends after they get released. Crowley had a way to make him want to open up and be himself without holding back, Aziraphale just couldn’t get enough of him and that terrified him. He shouldn’t be having any kind of feelings for anyone so soon after Gabriel, should he?

 _No._ He stopped himself, he could do whatever he wanted, after all, no one could tell him when or who to like. He looked at his friends chatting in front of him. Yes, he had the right to be happy.

A guard appeared at their door, looking for Aziraphale.

“Fell, you have a visitor”, the man announced.

Aziraphale felt Crowley tense next to him, an emotion taking over his features for a split second that he just couldn’t place.

“It’s your attorney, let’s go”. Ah right, the guard was waiting for him. He noticed Crowley relax at the clarification. Had he been jealous? Oh, but that just silly, Aziraphale thought as he got up to follow the guard. He mustn’t look to much into it, it was probably nothing related to him or-

“Try not to punch anyone on your way back, Aziraphale”, Crowley said making Aziraphale turn to him, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, I can’t make any promises, dear”, he said dramatically, “maybe I should have someone next to me on my way back, what do you think?”, he raised an eyebrow. Was he flirting at Crowley?!

“I could totally walk you back, make sure you don’t get into trouble”. Was Crowley flirting back!? “I’ll be there in a couple of minutes”

Aziraphale smiled and was about to answer when the guard slammed his palm on the doors. “Let’s fucking go!”. Azira looked at Crowley who was glaring daggers at the guard but turned his eyes to him as soon as he felt his own eyes on him, Aziraphale nodded at him with a tiny smile and left.

If he had stayed a second longer, he might have caught the light blush and tiny hopeful smile Crowley had on his face.

“Hello dear girl, how are you?” Azira greeted anathema cheerfully, sitting in front of her. “Hey, Azira”, she said, “I am so sorry I couldn’t be here yesterday got held back at work” Aziraphale hadn’t even noticed she had been missing yesterday, he had been… busy after all. “It’s quite alright, my dear”, he assured her quickly, “the day was full of surprises actually, I was perfectly fine”. Aziraphale felt a blush spreading from his neck at the memory of meeting Crowley for the first time.

He shook his head. “So really, you needn’t worry”, he cleared his throat.

Anathema gave him a weird look that he would have pretended to not notice if she hadn’t asked next. “What happened Aziraphale Zachary Fell?”, oh he really hated when she used his full name to get him to break.

“Nothing important, I assure you”, he tried to make her drop the subject but she was stubborn and prompted for him to continue.

“Aren’t you here to tell me how to get ME out of here and not to gossip?”, he pointed out with a challenging look.

But Anathema just responded in kind. “We both know I haven’t found anything substantial, love. So, what’s going on?”

Well. He had tried, he caved in with a sigh. Secretly, he was glad he had someone he could be totally honest with.

So, for the rest of her visit he ended up telling her about everything that had happened right after she had left on her previous visit, from the punch to his trip to solitary and including in deep detail his reaction upon seeing who would then at the next day become his cellmate.

He finished his speech telling her that Crowley was supposed to walk him back to their cell.

“I fear I’m reading too much into it. Because I’m certainly biased”, he wondered. “He probably just responded like that because of what I said first”

“Aziraphale, I love you”. He smiled. “But you are an idiot”. He pouted.

“I’d say don’t have anything to worry about but you won’t believe me until you see it for yourself”, anathema chuckled, looking up to see the guard signalling her to finish up.

“Just ask him, his answer might surprise you”, they stood up together. “Are you certain about your feelings, Azira?”, Anathema asked with care, she was always looking out for him.

Aziraphale thought for a moment.

“Yes, I think I am, dear”, he grinned.

“Then get the hell on with it”. They smiled at each other, saying their goodbyes.

Aziraphale walked out of the room to be greeted by Crowley with his back pressed to the wall and his hands inside his pockets. He was temptation incarnate. Aziraphale swallowed the lump in his throat.

They looked at each other for a moment before Crowley extended his arms towards the general direction of their cell.

“So, are they trying to get you out of here or why is your attorney visiting?” Crowley asked as they started walking towards their cell.

“Something like that, yes”

“Oh, come on, don’t be coy Azira”, Crowley said, “please share with the class”

“Fine”, Azira responded with a snicker, “I’m just trying to see if I can get back at my ex. He’s the reason I’m here”. Azira made sure to use the gendered pronoun to, you know, be subtle. He’s just getting a point across, don’t mind him.

“Oh, revenge, I see” Crowley sucked his bottom lip in amusement, Aziraphale’s eyes dropping to look at the action thinking he would like to take over that task. He shook himself, stopping before Crowley could notice.

“I don’t know if I would call it that” Aziraphale said, getting a pointed look from Crowley in response. “Okay, maybe it is a little”.

“Of course, it is” Crowley commented smugly.

Okay, they were getting closer to their block and Aziraphale still didn’t know what Crowley had meant in the morning, and that just couldn’t be. So, he gathered all the courage he had and asked.

“Crowley, dear” Crowley hummed in acknowledgment, “When I shook you awake in the morning you called me something”. He heard Crowley suck in a breath before continuing.

“You called me Angel, why?”. He hoped his face was expressing that he hadn’t minded the moniker.

“I- Ngk, well uh” Crowley stumbled on his words. “Y- You kinda look like one”, he said softly not opening his mouth completely.

“What was that?”. He thought he heard wrong. He was not expecting that answer (an understatement”

“Um, that you sort of look like one” Crowley said. “I mean, call me crazy but you have almost white blond hair, the bluest eyes and you are so soft too, of course you look like a bloody angel” he finished, speaking way too quickly but Aziraphale somehow managed to get everything. He blushed,

Then he realized Crowley was blushing too and trying to hide it, he didn’t say anything.

“’sides, you caught me barely awake, you can’t fault me for that” Crowley defended himself.

“You didn’t mind, did you?” he added quickly, looking directly at Aziraphale.

“Oh no, no” Aziraphale said, “I had just been wondering why you said it”.

“Right”.

They fell into uncomfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to say, both of them thinking about what the other had said.

But before getting to the door of their cell, Crowley pulled Aziraphale to the side.

“Can I call you that?”, Crowley asked softly, his warm breath tickling Aziraphale’s ear.

“Call me what?”

“Angel”

Aziraphale could only nod at him, suddenly forgetting how words worked. He tried to let his face express everything he wanted saying.

Crowley seemed to be in the same plight, but he recovered to add, “Just, you know, ‘s nice nickname, it suits you”.

Aziraphale beamed at him before stepping into their cell.

“Yes, of course”

“Let’s go in, Angel”, Crowley winked at him and Aziraphale might have gone slightly weak on the knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh yeh, i'll give you the next one, sorry this one was shorter btw


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodnight, my darling”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's what i promised, ignore the 3 hours it took me to upload it kjsdhkasvbk i got distracted whatching IT chapter 2

Almost a whole week had passed since Aziraphale met Crowley and aside from being in prison and the environment being mediocre at best, Aziraphale had found solace in his friends. It was probably silly, making friends in prison, I mean, who in their right mind would? certainly if you were to ask a regular person whether or not they would make friends with somebody in jail, they would jump to the worst-case scenario. But it is what it is.

The whole group really made Aziraphale not feel like it was the end of the world. Specially Crowley. After many more uses of “Angel” (Azira still blushing every time) and many more comfortable banters between the two of them, Aziraphale had to admit that he had fallen for him. He was madly in love with Crowley, even without knowing much about him. But Aziraphale believed that he knew enough and he was happy like that.

There had also been a touch too many lingering eyes from both parties, causal touches here and there. The two of them finding any excuse to be close to each other without making anything too obvious. Each of those moments were deeply cherished by Aziraphale.

Also, in the following days after meeting Crowley, Aziraphale had told him more about anathema and why he was in prison, and if his knowledge of Crowley was to be trusted no matter how short, he had been furious upon learning what Gabriel had done. Very nearly promising to visit the guy once he was released, and Azira wasn’t entirely sure he was joking but found he didn’t fear for Gabriel but for Crowley ending back in prison so he made him promise not to do anything too bad. If he even did.

Aziraphale had also introduced him to Sherlock, that had been interesting, for lack of a better word. Crowley havening an air around him that felt I little too much like jealousy, and had taken a, not so subtle, comment from Sherlock about his husband to start warming up to the man.

He had also been wondering why Crowley was here for. He knew about Newt and Shadwell, and they all knew about him but he didn’t know anything concerning Crowley. But the fact that no one has ever brought it up makes Aziraphale feel as though it is a subject best discussed in a private one-on-one and not as a group. So, he decided to wait for the right time.

The right time, it seems, would be exactly that same day after lunch. Shadwell and Newt had gotten visitors, and unlike Aziraphale, they didn’t get visitors often, they would be gone for at least twenty minutes.

“So, mum decided to drop by to say hello and fill me up with her gossip”, he sighed, “I can’t wait”

“Cheer up, mate” Crowley had said while lying across his bed with the half top of his body hanging down the edge, “you can tell us all about it when you get back” he had smirked. That position also made his shit rise up over his belly almost all the way to his belly button, providing with quite the view for Aziraphale’s hungry gaze.

“I’d trade places with you if I could, lad” Shadwell dragged a hand across his face, “ma diddy ex has chosen to finally visit after almost six months to probably tell me I hadn’t done shite like this when we were together, he’s gallus.”

“Yeah, no, I’ll take the gossip, thank you”. They had laughed, Newt and Shadwell getting out of the cell, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley (with a still visible navel) alone in their respective beds.

“Um, Crowley?” Aziraphale started tentatively after a minute or so of silence.

“Yes, Angel” Crowley turned over on his stomach to look better at Aziraphale. Aziraphale mourned the loss of his navel in silence.

“May I ask you something?” He waited until Crowley nodded at him to keep going. “Why are you here? I mean in prison”

“Ah, figured you’d eventually ask me that”

“You really don’t have to answer, dear boy” Aziraphale said placing a hand on Crowley’s forearm but removing it a second later not wanting to overstep.

“Ngk um, right” he faltered, “it’s okay, not that big a deal”

Aziraphale thought it was probably a big deal but said nothing, letting him continue.

Crowley looked unsure for a second before starting. “I might have broken in somewhere” he finally admitted.

Oh. “Where?”

“My neighbour’s job”, he paused. “I might have stolen somethings too and I was also probably a bit under the influence”

Well now that changed things. “Just a bit under-?” Azira raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, a lot under but the police didn’t notice”, Crowley put his hand on his hips looking smug, “if you should know, I’m a professional drinker”

“Of course, you are” Aziraphale chuckled, “What did you steal?”

Crowley answered intelligible under his breath, not looking at Aziraphale, his hands fidgeting.

“Sorry, what did you say, dear?” Azira got closer to him.

“I said plants”, Crowley said.

“Plants?”

“Yeah”

A pause.

“You stole some plants?”, Aziraphale looked confused. He stared straight at him.

“That’s what I just said”, Crowley had sat up on the bed, now crossing his arms in front of him refusing to look at Aziraphale.

Few seconds passed until Crowley turned to look at him, both staring at the other with a blank expression until they both broke into uncontrollable laughter. The two of them dissolving into giggles none of them could stop but neither cared enough to even try.

Aziraphale thought hearing Crowley laugh was the most beautiful sound, one that should be played all the time. He wanted to hear it again.

“And here I was thinking that Newt’s story was the most ridiculous of all”, Aziraphale said after their laughter died down, wiping a tear from his eye. “But you were here all along”.

“That kid is just hopeless with technology, Angel” Crowley snickered, “what I did was on purpose”.

“And how is that any better?” Azira started giggling again. Boy, but he was in love with an idiot.

“It just is, shut up”. Aziraphale could see a faint blush on Crowley’s cheek but decided not to tease him about it.

Abruptly, Aziraphale realized that in their fit of giggled he had stepped a bit closer to Crowley who was still sitting on the bed but was staring at him, the faint blush he had before more noticeable now. His breath caught in throat and he was certain Crowley heard it.

Crowley’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and Aziraphale’s eyes followed the movement. He looked back up only to see Crowley’s eyes drop to his lips and up again.

He wasn’t sure how or who started moving forward but soon he could feel Crowley’s warm breath grace his lips, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He saw Crowley closing his eyes and followed to do the same.

“Hey! We are back”

They broke apart as if they had both been splashed with cold water, blushing furiously and looking at everything but each other. He heard Crowley clear his throat to start talking and thanked God for small mercies because he still wasn’t ready to remember how talking worked.

“Do share the gossip, I’m dying to know” Crowley said to Newt and Shadwell, the words not really registering in Azira’s brain.

He had been about to kiss Crowley. They had been about to kiss each other, right? Aziraphale had to make sure it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks or simple wishful thinking.

He tried to focus on his friends in front of him and he saw Crowley look at him and give him a small smile before turning back to Newt. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad? He needed to sort things out.

Little did Aziraphale know, but maybe, most of his doubts would go when they went to bed.

Unsurprisingly, Azira couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position to sleep and his mind was bombarding him with questions about the almost kiss with Crowley and the feelings he had for him, he was sure he wouldn’t fall asleep any time soon.

Eyes looking at the bottom of Crowley’s bed, who was sleeping above him, he heard him turning and saw that one of Crowley’s arm was gangling out of his bed and Aziraphale tried to take every detail about his hand in the dark.

The slightly calloused palm of his hand, the short-trimmed fingernails, the few veins Aziraphale could see in the dim light coming from the corridor, the long finger that sent a shiver down his spine from just looking at them. He longed to touch them.

So, he did. Crowley was asleep, there was no real danger, he thought. He reached out his own hand to hold Crowley’s hand as he slept.

The first thought of his skin sent sparkles up his arm. H continued to touch the rest of his hand, keeping the touch light but not too much so Crowley wouldn’t wake up. He was addicted to how his smaller hand seemed to fit almost too perfectly inside Crowley’s bigger one.

Which is why he almost yelped when he felt Crowley’s thumb stroke his knuckles, giving his hand a little squeeze. The contact from their hands felt electric and Aziraphale was finding breathing difficult, he was frozen.

But if he wanted something, he had to fight for it, didn’t he? He couldn’t just wait for things to drop in front of him. With a boldness he didn’t feel, he got up from his bed without letting go of Crowley’s hand and stood just a breath away from Crowley’s shocked face.

He let all that he felt show on his face, his yes locked with Crowley’s own. Little by little he saw Crowley relax, his eyes dropping to Aziraphale’s lips for the second time in less than ten hours. Aziraphale’s hear rate quickened, he felt dizzy but excited all at once. He was going to do it.

He let his yes focus for a second to Crowley’s mouth and it seemed that was what Crowley was waiting for because in the blink of an eye, Crowley let go of his hand only to put it on his nape to bring him closer. Their lips met in a crash, the wind getting knocked out of Azira. Their lips were just opened enough for Aziraphale to suck Crowley’s bottom lip chastely, between his own. A soft whimper scaped and Aziraphale had no idea who it belonged to.

Realising he had hands, he cradled Crowley’s face, his thumbs caressing his cheekbones trying to save the feeling of them under his fingers. They broke apart just to look at each other before diving back in. Crowley inhaled deeply against his face, and Azira let his hands travel upwards to touch the red hair that had been haunting him for days, letting his hand close in a fist pulling just nought to make Crowley gasp. Aziraphale took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing his top lip before sliding it tentatively inside his mouth, using his hand to keep him in place. He felt more than heard Crowley moan before melting against his lips. Aziraphale was now sure he was the one letting a whimper scape as their tongues swirled against each other, both of them panting heavily. Both of Crowley’s hands were now on Aziraphale, on his jaw and the other clinging tightly to the front of his shirt.

“Angel”, Aziraphale had to kiss Crowley again before he said something else, very much addicted to the taste of his lips.

They heard a soft murmur coming from Shadwell that made them both reluctantly part, hoping they hadn’t put up a show for their friends. Shadwell tossed and turned for a moment before settling, and Aziraphale released a soft sigh, he turned back to Crowley who had a smile on his face and probably a blush but in the darkness he couldn’t be sure.

“Well that was-” Azira started.

“Brilliant? Amazing?” Crowley cut in, now resting his weight on his elbow to look at Aziraphale.

“I was going to say nice”, he chuckled at Crowley’s face at the word ‘nice’, “but yes, I guess it was all of those things too”

Crowley covered his mouth to quiet his cackle, not wanting to wake up anyone. “You are a right bastard”

“So, you have said before, dear boy”, Aziraphale smiled at him. He wanted to keep kissing him but he supposed they had to get some sleep.

As if reading his mind Crowley motioned for him to come closer, taking the arm he wasn’t using to stay upright and placed it on Aziraphale’s jaw. “You can kiss me again, you know?”

Hardly a second passed before Aziraphale was doing just that, attacking Crowley’s bottom lip to nibble at it before letting go, breaking apart once more.

“We really ought to get some sleep, though” Aziraphale said against Crowley’s lips, accepting another short close-mouthed kiss from Crowley.

“Yeah well, stop distracting me”, Crowley mumbled already pulling him for another kiss, he complied.

“Oh. I’m distracting you, am I?”, Aziraphale felt he could kiss Crowley all night and no get tired, he let his tongue trace Crowley’s lower lip before biting it, earning a guttural moan form Crowley.

Crowley just nodded against his mouth, apparently not letting something as banal as answering a question stop him from kissing Aziraphale. He let Crowley control the kiss now, indulging for a few moments, trying to keep himself from making too much noise every time Crowley nibbled on his bottom lip. He was starting to feel more and more aroused and he didn’t want to rush things.

Breaking apart after laying a soft kiss on the corner of Crowley’s lips he said. “Let’s go to sleep, my dear, we can talk in the morning”. He allowed his wand to touch the side of Crowley’s face, Crowley’s own hand cradling it to bring it to his mouth, laying a kiss on it.

“Ok, Angel”, Aziraphale felt his chest grow warm at the adoration dipping form Crowley’s voice. “Goodnight” he delivered another kiss to his hand before letting it go. Aziraphale leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Goodnight, my darling”, he said quietly.

“Ngk- yeah, g’night”

He chuckled to himself at Crowley’s obvious reaction to the change of pet name before laying down on his bed. After a few seconds of hearing Crowley’s movements, he allowed himself to grin widely.

He had never felt so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! this is the first kiss i've written in like 3 years  
> Kuddos and comments are very appreciated UwU


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right, anyone else?” Crowley said. “But for my part it is Julius Cesar, putting aside the fact that ancient Greece was very queer, he was shamed for being a bottom but not for being gay and-”
> 
> “And does that say anything about you, dear?”, Aziraphale interupted, trying to sound challenging and smug but was having a hard time trying to hide his giggles. He could see that Crowley almost gapped at him but composed himself.
> 
> “Actually yeah. I have a soft spot for bottoms”. He smirked.
> 
> Aziraphale gasped as if he had just heard someone was dog-earing his books. The smug bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this chapter earns the E rating... i'm kinda proud of this, being the first smut i've written in a while, but i'm very nervous about you all reading it skgfajbka I hope it's good  
> Who do you think is the bottom? OwO

It wasn’t that Aziraphale hadn’t expecting to wake up the way he did, but he really hadn’t expecting to wake up the way he did.

He opened his eyes to the feel of soft lips resting upon his own, being greeted by a shy smile and bright amber eyes directed at him. He smiled. So, it really hadn’t been a kiss. And what’s more, Crowley seemed fine with it, if the kiss he had given him in front of a gaping Newt.

“Remind me to never bet you anything”. They turned to see Newt handing a bag of biscuits to Shadwell, who took them with a laugh.

“I really canny believe you did not see that one coming”, Shadwell said, putting away bag with a yawn.

“And I can’t believe you made a bet about me again!” Aziraphale countered. He saw that Crowley was standing to the side, looking confused.

“When I firsts arrived” he started to explain, “these two made a bet about whether or not I was gay and-”

“And are you?”, Crowley smirked, making his voice sound as innocent as he could.

He decided to play his game, but turned it up a notch.

“Oh, extremely”, Aziraphale answered letting his eyes travel along Crowley’s body and licking his lips.

Ok, maybe he turned it up more than a notch. He saw Crowley choke on air, and considered that a victory before turning back Shadwell and Newt. “So, what was it about this time?”

“Whether or not you two would snog eftir we caught you ‘bout to do it yesterday”, Shadwell answered honestly. “I’m nae blind, loon. I saw how you were looking at each other”

“Right, well um”. Aziraphale blushed. So maybe he hadn’t been as discreet as he thought.

“Let’s get going, shall we? Before the guard comes and yells at us”, Crowley was probably still blushing from head to toes but he was hiding his face form Aziraphale so he couldn’t be sure.

They went on with their morning, occasionally, they stole glances from each other seeing who would avert their eyes first with a blush on their cheeks. It was going to be a nice day.

“Okay, okay I’ll start, name an important historic figure you think isn’t straight?”, Crowley made a disgusted face at the last word, very mature of him, “no offence Newt”. They were carrying their trays with food from the cafeteria, heading to their cell to sit. Crowley suggested playing a questions game and they had nothing better to do so here they were.

“Oh, I believe there’s no way Shakespeare wass straight” Aziraphale was the first to answer, a pensive hum was heard from his companions, “just look at the sonnets alone, they weren’t written for a woman, and I know I’m not the first one to think that.”

“Right, anyone else?” Crowley said. “But for my part it is Julius Cesar, putting aside the fact that ancient Greece was very queer, he was shamed for being a bottom but not for being gay and-”

“ _And_ does that say anything about you, dear?”, Aziraphale interupted, trying to sound challenging and smug but was having a hard time trying to hide his giggles. He could see that Crowley almost gapped at him but composed himself.

“Actually yeah. I have a soft spot for bottoms”. He smirked.

Aziraphale gasped as if he had just heard someone was dog-earing his books. The smug bastard.

“You old serpent! I’ll have you-”

“But what about you Shadwell”, Crowley cut him off, he was going to regret that soon enough.

“Ya fandan*”, Shadwell said under his breath. Crowley feigned being offended, it was good to know Shadwell could see through him too, “but I’d say you canny tell me DaVinci wasn’t gay, he was even arrested for-”

*Idiot

“Look at what crawled out of the gutter, hello Crawly”. They got interrupted by the same man that had cornered them a few days earlier when Crowley wasn’t with them.

“Hastur, how you mean? I haven’t been to your mother’s house since I got here”. Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley only to see him smirking at the men in front of them. He probably shouldn’t be turned on by Crowley being mean to people but what did he know.

“Shut your fucking mouth-”

“Or what?”, Azira felt him wrap an arm around him to hold him closer, “if I remember right, the last time you lot tried to do something it didn’t go as planned, did it?”. Aziraphale for some reason now felt incredibly proud at having punched that other guy. It probably showed on his face because then Hastur turned to him.

“Listen here you little shit”. He probably had a big threatening speech but Aziraphale didn’t let him continue and pushed him away.

“Now, I think it would be best for you, if you went away now, dear” he grabbed Crowley and spun them around to keep walking, leaving behind a very angry and confused Hastur and company before they also walked away.

“What were you saying about DaVinci?”. They picked up from where they had left off and all was fine, but if you had asked how Crowley was, he would have said he had never been more aroused in his life.




And that was the reason behind the situation that was now developing just an hour after they had finished their breakfast and had managed to find some privacy.

Aziraphale pushed Crowley against the wall of the showers, attacking his lips tearing a moan out of Crowley who just went pliant against his body, the only thing keeping him standing being the thigh that Aziraphale had just placed between his legs and his own arms that were wrapped around Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, Angel”, Crowley panted against his mouth before closing the distance again, the taste of each other driving them crazy.

“Gosh, when you stood up to Hastur”, Aziraphale breathed when they separated for a second catching Crowley’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Hmm yeah”, more kisses where exchanged before Aziraphale started to leave a trail of them down the side of his neck, losing himself for a moment when Crowley threw his head back giving him more space to kiss and leaving a red mark near his collarbone.

He was starting to feel his blood rushing to his nether regions and finding Crowley in the same way, if the hardness against his thigh was anything to go by. “You were amazing” he told him.

Crowley damn near choked on his tongue at the praise, his hips moving on their own volition and his hands gripping Aziraphale’s neck tighter for leverage to ground his hips harder against the soft yet strong body of Aziraphale.

“Angel, you were the one about to give me a hard on in front to everyone, you were so hot.” Aziraphale’s hands, which until now were caging Crowley’s middle against the wall, moved to take new positions. One going for Crowley’s jaw to run his thumb over his lips and the other one dropping to his hips, running down his side only to cup on fit arse cheek and sliding it lower, encouraging Crowley to lift his leg to wrap it around his waist. The new friction they found making them both gasp, both of their cocks now fully hard.

“So, what was that about me being a bottom, dear”, Aziraphale brought their mouth together again, his tongue immediately invading Crowley’s mouth to twirl their tongues together, a guttural moan scaping him but that got swallowed by Crowley’s eager mouth.

“Ngk- fuck, ‘kay I take it back, Angel” Crowley answered between kisses.

“That’s what I thought”, Aziraphale smiled against his lips.

“Bastard- hgnn-” Crowley was cut off by a whimper when the hand that wasn’t keeping his leg locked against Azira when for his crotch and started palming his cock through the fabric augmenting the pressure bit by bit.

“Ah- mmm Angel-”

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you, my dear” Aziraphale started moving his hips rhythmically, he was sure they could both cum like this.

“Just _anything_ please-”, and without thinking too much bout it Aziraphale let Crowley’s leg fall to the floor and dropped to his knees, gripping Crowley’s thighs. He heard more than saw Crowley’s head fall against the wall, a shiver going down his spine.

“Oh, fuck Azira”, Aziraphale looked up at Crowley biting his lips and running a hand through his hair.

“Is this okay?” Aziraphale asked, one of his hands toying with the waist band of his pants and the other on massaging Crowley’s cock, which was very poorly hidden by the thin material of his underwear and trousers.

“It’s more than okay, do proceed” Crowley’s hands found Azira’s soft curls. But when Aziraphale was about to yank his trousers and pants down, he stopped him. “Wait, wait-”

“What’s wrong? Did you change your mind?” Aziraphale was looking up at him with flushed cheeks.

“Oh, fuck no” Crowley assured him, threading his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. “I- I just need to make something clear” he finished with a small voice.

I mean, Aziraphale was about to put his cock in his mouth, what was he so nervous to say.

“I don’t want this to be a- a fling or a casual thing while we are here” he added after a moment.

Aziraphale couldn’t believe his luck, every doubt left him, he was shocked though. How could a man like Crowley be interested in him? But he would take it, no questions asked, and let the rest sort itself.

He realized he needed to answer because Crowley started to back track.

“Or really I could just be this if you want, really, I’ll take what I can get-”. He really adored this foolish man.

“Crowley,” he said calmly, making eye contact, “I want it to be serious too, now and for as long as you want”.

“Oh shit, really?” Aziraphale nodded “oh good, okay, great. You can- you can carry on.”

“Gladly”. And with that Aziraphale finally pulled down his pants and trouser in one go hearing Crowley hiss at his cock being released from its confinement. It stood proudly fully erect, almost touching his stomach with a bead of precome on the tip. It was long and lean just like Crowley, and Aziraphale’s mouth watered at the sight, he needed to taste it.

He leaned in and grabbed Crowley’s cock by the base to pump it once, twice, three times before running his tongue up the underside of his cock, feeling the velvety smooth yet hard sensation of it.

“Angel,” Crowley’s voice came out above him. “Fuck, you are so fucking hot”.

Aziraphale smiled before taking the head of his cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling while also sucking on it. Crowley moaned so loudly that he had to rise a hand to his lips, the last thing they needed was this to be cut short for being unable to keep quiet and getting discovered. The sound made Aziraphale grin around the cock in his mouth, taking the whole of it until he could feel it touching the back of his throat. Crowley’s groans and moans became desperate the more Aziraphale bobbed his head.

“Shit- fuck. Oh _fuck_ Angel-” Crowley was gasping for air and Aziraphale could feel him restraining his hips from bucking into his face. Well that just won’t do. He placed bout of his hands on his arse and urged in on, letting him know he could fuck his face. It seemed that was all the permission he needed because he then proceeded to thrust into his mouth like that was the only thing keeping him from dying.

“Oh Go- Sata- _Somebody_! Your mouth feels amazing, Angel”. Crowley used his hands on Aziraphale´s curls to keep him still as he thrusted into him. Aziraphale hummed around his cock, sending vibrations up Crowley’s spine.

“Ngk- Angel I’m not- Oh Fuck- I’m not going to last much longer”, at that, Aziraphale was reminded that his cock was now more than a little painfully hard, yearning to be touched. Aziraphale used one of his hands to get his cock out of his trousers, pumping it in time with Crowley’s rhythm.

“ _Yes,_ yes, just like that, touch yourself… fuuuck”. Crowley’s thrusts started to become erratic, losing his rhythm. “I’m going to come, Angel” he says from above him, his voice sounding choked up.

Aziraphale speeded up his movements of both his own hand on his cock but of his head too, moving his tongue to stimulate Crowley further. Crowley’s hips jerked, bending him forward gasping. Aziraphale hummed again and gave one last suck, swallowing hard.

“I’m coming, I’m- hnnnng” Crowley came down his throat, letting one last moan out. The sounds and fact of Crowley’s orgasm hitting being the final straw that pushed down his own edge with a whimper, letting his fist milk every drop out of him. He pulled off with a soft pop, giving Crowley’s cock one last lick, swallowing all his spent.

Aziraphale’s eyes closed and let himself savour every drop along with the grip Crowley still had on his hair.

They stayed like that for a second, both coming down of their highs. Aziraphale tucked himself back inside his trousers and saw Crowley doing the same as he got up.

“So how was-”. Crowley cut him off midsentence with a kiss worthy of an award. It was messy and sloppy, both of them too relaxed to do anything but that just made it more perfect.

“Jesus Fuck, Angel that was bloody amazing” Crowley said against his lips. “I might get jealous but you need to tell me where you learned to do that”

Aziraphale giggled and kissed him again. “There’s really no reason to get jealous, dear” he wondered for a moment if he should tell the rest of the information to Crowley and settled on yes, “I have only had one serious relationship and he never wanted to do anything other than missionary and doggy style and before him it was only kisses and some mild frottage. I just read a lot, as you already know”.

Crowley was gapping at him. “First of all I cannot believe that twat didn’t love you like he should have, now I hate him even more, and second of all I’m nor honoured to have been the first to feel that pretty, smart mouth of yours”.

Aziraphale had to kiss him. One couldn’t say something like that and not be kissed. He moaned softly when he felt Crowley’s tongue trace his bottom lip. He let it drag for a minute before separating.

“We really should get out of here; I don’t fancy being found out like this”, he laughed at Crowley’s pout. “Oh, we can kiss some more back in the cell, let’s go you baby” Aziraphale said but kissed Crowley again before walking.

“Oi! Don’t call me that, I’m a grown man”

“Yes of course, my dear”. They walked out of the showers.




“So, you admit to being jealous of him?”

“I said nothing of the sort, Angel”

“But it was implied”. As they were walking back to their cell one of them brought up the fact that Crowley had been a bit more than a little jealous when he had first met Sherlock and saw that he already knew Aziraphale. His attitude hadn’t been overlooked by Aziraphale even if at that time he hadn’t thought anything of it.

“Anyways! When are you going to see Anathema again? Are you making any progress?”

Aziraphale just eyed him with a smug grin on his face noticing the not at all subtle change of subject, but he kept silent, enjoying how affected Crowley had been at having been caught red handed. They had arrived and were now entering their cell coming to sit on Aziraphale’s bed, their friends also in the cell.

“Oh yes, I’m seeing her again today”, he dropped his grin, “but we haven’t made any progress at all. I just feel like I’m lying to myself now, thinking I can somehow find something to get back on Gabriel, he really had been very careful not to let our relationship be known”. They acknowledged Newt and Shadwell with a quick nod and tried not to blush at the knowing look Shadwell shot them.

“No footage no nothing? I’m sure the flat he lived at had some sort of security cameras” Crowley questioned in disbelief.

“Yes well, he somehow found out that the corridor his front door is on has a blind spot so… we don’t have anything” Aziraphale slumped backwards on the bed with a defeated sigh.

“On about that lavvy head ex, aye?” Shadwell asked them.

“Yeah” Crowley answered, “but where does that dickhead live anyway?”

“Oh, just near Bermondsey in a building complex by the name of Heavens, very obnoxious name but-”

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier, holy fuck, Angel!”, Crowley jumped of the bed making Aziraphale sit up so he could look at him.

“What on earth are you on about, my dear?”

Even Newt, whom until then had just been listening to them with some interest, was now looking at Crowley so he could explain himself.

“Okay, okay,” Crowley said after he took a few calming breaths, “before I say anything else, is his door facing the door of his neighbour?”

“Yes, but I hardly see how that-”

“Oh Angel”, Crowley interrupted him placing his hands on his shoulders to shake him as he said, “for a few years now that building has been using security cameras placed in the peepholes of the doors that record everything that happens outside the doors”.

“Oh _fuck_ ” Aziraphale said, shell-shocked.

“Oh my god, Crowley” Newt suddenly said, looking at him.

“Yeah, yeah, ask anathema to speak to the managers or whomever has all the tapes so they can look for anything they can use- _hnnnng_ -”

Aziraphale just had to kiss him, both his hands cradling Crowley’s cheeks, he hummed in happiness but kept it chaste, he didn’t want to give his friends a show. He broke it off just in time for a guard to appear in their cell.

“Fell, your attorney is here, let’s go” the man extended a hand in the direction of the hall.

“Azira, go, tell her this, you are going to be walking out of here in no time” Crowley told him once he had regained all of his wits but still looking deliciously flushed. He saw Shadwell and newt nodding in agreement.

He walked out of the cell with excitement in his heart, he was getting out. A part of him was just a teensy bit annoyed at not telling Crowley earlier where his ex lived, he had been here for almost a month. But a bigger part of him couldn’t help but feel glad of it, because he wouldn’t have had his first kiss with Crowley, he wouldn’t change that for the world. So, he went in the visitor’s room, waving when he spotted Anathema, feeling accomplished.




“Wait what?!” Anathema gapped at him after he finished telling her all that Crowley had said.

“I know! He literally just told me that before the guard called for me” Aziraphale said.

“Wow, well that just totally changes everything, you could get out in less than a week!” she mentioned excitedly. “I will simply text Alex so she can begin right now”, she finished whilst sending her girlfriend a quick text.

The rest was pretty simple, and the both knew that, they only had to speak with a few people, get a few permits so they could check all footage the get, but with the grounds their case had that would be no problem. Then they would simply get the evidence and show it to Gabriel, they had no doubt that all the charges and the sentence would be dropped after that.

“So now that that’s out of the way…” Anathema started playfully, Aziraphale knew what was coming, “how’s it going with your new beau?”

“Really my dear, I would hardly call this”, he made a circle motion with his hand, “dating”.

“Oh, so _something_ is happening”

Aziraphale would often think that she has mind-reading powers, and she did like to dive into the occult. He stayed quiet for a second, just letting the suspense build.

“I will spare you the details of everything-”

“Aww, no”

“Fine, I’ll tell you once I get released, I promise”, he tutted with mock infuriation, “but I’ll say that a first kiss has been had”.

“Azira, you bad boy”, she _tried_ to keep her squeals down (emphasis in tried), “you did _that_ in here?”

“Yes- actually, the first kiss happened last night when everyone was asleep in the cell”

“You didn’t.” She gasped

“I did too”, Aziraphale smiled, “the best thing is that he doesn’t want this to be a casual thing, and of course neither do I”

“I’m so happy for you, luv”, Anathema smiled back at him, “just be careful okay? And I mean that in every sense”

“My dear, please stop, but thank you and yes I will”. He really was quite grateful for Anathema, and he couldn’t wait to tell her all the details of his time with Crowley but he didn’t want to be overheard of for them to have to tone themselves down, it was better to just wait.

After a few moments, a guard came to tell them their time was over, so they said their goodbyes, Anathema promising to work really hard to dig out anything useful and then he watched her go.

He began to head back to his cell, his mind full of thoughts of Crowley. He had seen the man no more than ten minutes ago, and they had also had sex today, but he couldn’t get enough of him, if anything, he was lacking. He needed more of him. Maybe they could kiss again when they got some privacy again, he thought, or he could wait until it was dark and everyone was asleep to snog again. That train of thought carried him to his cell, occupying his every sense, which is probably he didn’t notice that his block was surprisingly empty and the only thing that pulled him out of his thoughts were two strong hands pushing him against one of the walls of his cell, one of them covering his mouth when he was about to let out a surprised scream but simply came out as a muffled gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, comments and kuddos give me life <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azira starts getting anxious about what will happen between him and Crowley if he gets out, maybe crowley will forget about him soon enough, wouldn't be a first for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i totally forgot about posting, but we are neering the end of this owo! i'll update the next chapter tomorrow morning as to make up for the delay.

“Ah! - Wha- _Crowley!_ ”

“What’s up, Angel?”

“What do you mean _What’s up?_ ” Aziraphale slapped Crowley’s arm with no force, “you just scared me half to death!”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like me at all”, Crowley feigned innocence with a mocking air, “I thought you knew me better than that, Angel”, he whispered the last part against Azira’s ear, dropping his voice to a seductive lower tone that had Aziraphale’s knees, shacking.

“W- well clearly I don’t”. having Crowley this close to him meant not being able to form long sentences, unless he was the one taking control from the beginning, then he had no trouble running his tongue.

“I uh, I guess I still have to learn some things”, he lodged a thigh between Crowley’s longer ones, already feeling a half-interested cock trapped inside the layers of clothing, making both of the moan low at the sensation.

Crowley proceeded to nip at his lobe, making his skin rise in goose bumps and his breath catch, Crowley pressed a couple of kisses near the baby curls at his nape, following a path towards the front of his neck, licking and nibbling on the sensitive skin there.

In a moment of clarity in his fast-filling lustful brain, he remembered that that the whole pavilion was dead silent.

“Dear, where’s everyone?”, he asks, his head tilted to the side to grant Crowley more access.

“Hmm? - oh yeah, right, they are all at the uh, at the courts”, Crowley answers between kisses, “some authority fellow wanted to say something, I told them I would wait for you to take you there”

“But we are here, instead of there”, he said.

“You want me to stop?”

As an answer, Aziraphale took his face in his hands and brought their lips together, eliciting a pleased hum from Crowley who brings his own hands up to tilt Aziraphale’s head to deepen the kiss, tongues battling for dominance, and fist closing on his hair pulling it tightly making Aziraphale shiver.

It would be one of the biggest lies to ever exist if Aziraphale told that he had been sexually fulfilled with Gabriel, that man was supper closeted about gay sex, but Aziraphale stayed because he had believed he loved him regardless.

But now. Oh _now_ , this is what a Aziraphale had always wanted, to be wanted as he wanted. A strong body between his legs, making him whimper and lose control, trusting someone enough to do just that.

Gasps and broken moans fill the atmosphere, their kiss becoming sloppier, teeth clashing and tongues coming out to trace lips that were already so familiar to each other. Aziraphale and Crowley thrusting forward looking for that deliciously intoxicating friction, their pace becoming frantic as their cocks come fully alive inside their confines.

As it was becoming too much for them, if their panting breaths were anything to go by, Crowley broke the kiss to look at Aziraphale. “ _Fuck,_ Angel I- you are gonna be the death of me, but we really do have to go with the others or someone’ll come looking for us”, he said against his lips.

Aziraphale was still too out of it for words, so he chose actions over talking and he moved to drop to his knees as he’d done not too long ago, but Crowley stopped him.

“Oh no, dove” Crowley’s voice was dripping with desire, “I believe it’s my turn”

Next moment Aziraphale was looking down at a kneeling Crowley who was starting to pull down his clothes whilst making eye contact, if Aziraphale’s cock throbbed in his pants, he didn’t mention it.

Pants and trousers around Aziraphale’s ankles, Crowley took his cock in hand, wrapping his long fingers around it making a tight circle, a drop of precome sliding down the tip. Crowley’s eyes look down at the hard member in his hand, pupils dilated at the sight of him.

Crowley’s lips parted and jaw slacked, he met Aziraphale’s eyes and closed his hot mouth around him - that tight heat and soft lips and tongue that will forever be inserted in his brain - simply enveloping the head of his cock.

He groaned low in his throat, shivers running down his spine to his curling toes and Crowley sucks on him. Crowley hollowed his cheeks to swallow down half of his thick shaft, that sinful tongue of his laving at the underside of him and with a deep breath he took the whole of Aziraphale deeper into his mouth with a bob of his head, the tip of his cock touching the back of his throat and his angular nose pressed against his pelvic mound. Aziraphale chose that moment to wind his hands around his jaw and nape. As he did that, Crowley took one hand to his hair that had been pulled up un half a bun and set it lose, Aziraphale taking it as an invitation to place his hands on it and through it, making Crowley moan around his cock.

“Ah! Crowley, I’m- I’m close” Aziraphale groaned from above, his legs shaking with effort.

Letting go of his cock with a lewd pop sound, Crowley said, “good”, and dived back down, swallowing him as far as he could go and increased the pace of his bobbing, one of his hands going to play with his bollocks and of his fingers tracing teasingly his perineum.

Aziraphale could feel his orgasms building and building from the pit of his stomach with each bob of Crowley’s head, his hips now making small thrusts inside his mouth, moans scaping him with every air intake.

“ _Fuck, Crowley,_ I’m coming, I’m coming! Hmm-”, and with one last cry, he came down Crowley’s throat, hearing and feeling Crowley’s throaty moans that milked him dry. With one last suck, Crowley let his softening cock fall out of his mouth, collapsing on his back against the floor, panting harshly.

“D- do you want me to-”, Aziraphale started as he regained his breath.

“Already taken- taken care of”, Crowley cut him off, his arms over his eyes looking sheepishly shy, like he didn’t just suck Aziraphale’s soul through his cock. But true to his words, a small damp stain was forming on the front of his orange trousers.

Aziraphale couldn’t let that keep on. He fell to the ground, kneeling astride Crowley’s middle, claiming his lips in a bunch of kisses, tasting himself inside his mouth. “That”, kiss, “was so”, another kiss, “hot” he let his tongue meet Crowley’s pulling out a small groan.

“You think so?” Crowley looked at him, vulnerability showing in his face.

“I think so”, he kissed the tip of his nose, “but how are we going to go out with the other if you have a stain very much on display?”

“I’ll just wrap this”, Crowley motion to the button up, “around my waist, I can wash them after we come back”, he had his hands around Azira’s waist, caressing his sides, sharing similes that showed just how contempt they were. “Up we go, then”, Crowley pulled them up and he went to unbutton his shirt.

“Say, Angel, you want to go to the library after? I have some money to buy some biscuits maybe-”, Aziraphale knew Crowley was telling him something but he couldn’t for the life of him understand anything, all he could focus on were his arms… the taunt muscle of his biceps and triceps on full show as he tied the sleeves around him, the freckled, sun kissed skin of his upper body. But Aziraphale could have handled just that, but no, what had him in this state were the tons of tattoos adorning his body, that beautifully art performed with ink on his arms and chest. The black snake covering the whole of his right arm, the sculpture of Medusa he had on his left shoulder, down to his elbow, the incredibly detailed half sleeve of various plants that he had on his left forearm. He also had a mandala design barely covered by the white tank top he was wearing.

Aziraphale had always admire tattoos and had wanted one for quite a while, but Gabriel didn’t like them so he tried not to think too hard about it. Crowley was an enigma that he wanted to crack, when he thought he had a clear picture of who he was, he went and pulled something like this. Not that h was complaining, far from it. There was just so much to discover, both physically and otherwise, he just hoped he could get a chance to do it.

“See something interesting? A picture would last longer”, he was pulled out of his stupor, looking at a smug Crowley smirking at the obvious ogling.

“Oh, don’t you start, I’m not the one needing to cover up because they came in their pants”, he smirked back at the pout Crowley directed at him.

“Yeah, speaking of which, I need to clean up a bit, it’s starting to dry off”. Aziraphale watched him go to their sink and he caught sight of another tattoo piece along his spine, it was only the tip of an arrow which meant there was more to see. He couldn’t wait.

Crowley came out and they left for the courts. Seeing as their path was empty Aziraphale got an idea and he took Crowley’s hand mid-swing, making the other’s lip twitch upwards for a second, but he felt his hand getting a reassuring squeeze. Everything in his life now felt like it had a meaning.




In retrospect, a romance was probably the last thing that Aziraphale was expecting from his time in prison, he had been in here for less than a month and that had already happened. Although it wasn’t as if he should be in prison, it was all Gabriel’s fault, that petty, self-righteous bastard. He had really thought he could just mess with him. Aziraphale wasn’t a revengeful person, he rather thought he was better of ignoring the bad people in his life, but he really was hoping for Gabriel to be suffering with his broken arm, that was enough revenge, or maybe not enough but Azira didn’t want to see his face ever again. He was with Crowley now.

Or at least that’s what he was hoping for. He was less than a week away from getting out (if Anathema and Alex were able to find something incriminating), but Crowley still had a few more weeks and while the time they had here was spent sharing some heavy kisses in the middle of the night or a quick hand job in the showers, that didn’t mean that he had the same feelings for him that he had for Crowley. Crowley had said, before their first time in the showers, that he didn’t want this whole thing to be casual, but how true was that? What did Aziraphale had to offer that would guaranty him staying?

Lord knows how much time it had been since Crowley had been with anyone, maybe he was just desperate to release some steam, and Aziraphale couldn’t blame him for it, maybe he was just a mean to an end. Finding out if that was true would sting, surely, but Aziraphale was no fool. He wasn’t that attractive, and his lack of lovers were proof of that. Crowley was everything that he wasn’t; tall, fit, charming to a T and so handsome it should be illegal. Maybe Aziraphale should just enjoy their time together, as he has been doing so far, he could be walking out of here soon and he could forget about Crowley in a day or two, couldn’t he?

Anyhow, the days kept going for them all, his meetings with Anathema came and went (She ever brought Alex with her one time, it had been nice seeing her again), apparently they were now going through the security footage but still didn’t have anything that couldn’t be waved off as a friendly meeting but they would get there, hopefully.

And finally, the Day came.

“Holy shit, Azira!”, Aziraphale separated the phone from his face a few inches, Anathema’s shrieking could be heard from outer space, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t fill like screaming and crying too.

“Shhh, good lord, my eardrum is bleeding”

That day had started like the rest, morning work done and breakfast had and Crowley kissed, they went to library to return some books when Sherlock (hey hadn’t really talked in a while) came up to Aziraphale as soon as he stepped a foot in.

“Follow me, now, don’t ask you’ll get it soon enough”, he looked at Crowley, “you can come too, but _now!_ ” he hissed as he gestured for Aziraphale and Crowley to follow him. They rounded a shelf and saw a closed door.

“Go in, you’ll see a mobile phone on a table, there’s a call for you”, Sherlock whispered.

“For me?”, Aziraphale whispered back

“Yes, now!”, Sherlock opened the door and pushed Aziraphale in and shut the door after. “You, make guard as I go to the computers, no one goes in”.

Crowley nodded and stood there with his back against the wall, waiting for something or anything to make sense, he’ll find out soon enough.

Aziraphale saw the phone as soon as the door closed behind him, the phone screen was light up, so he grabbed it and raised to his ear, unsure, and muttered a soft “Hello?”

“Azira, we got him!”, Anathema’s voice answered back excitedly.

And that’s how this conversation started.

“Oh, you bitch,” Anathema’s favourite word, “we got him, we finally did, I cannot believe you used to get the _desire_ to kiss that man, and not just that, you almost broke that table!”.

“Yes, I know Anathema, I was blind and horny”, he grimaced at the memory, they had been drunk and left the front door open (it had been a very hot evening) they were talking one minute and the next Aziraphale had Gabriel pushed against the corner of a table, the door being partially open now explained why Gabriel told him he couldn’t spend the night with him and the way he broke the kiss, what did you know. He had totally forgotten about that. “But oh, just tell me when we can show him the tape?”, he could not wait to see the horror in Gabriel’s face.

“I could show it to him today, but I thought you’d want to do the honours”, he couldn’t see her but the smirk could be heard in her voice.

“Oh, that’s something worth watching, but how am I going to do that from here”, he asked her, pacing around the small dark room.

“Hmm…” She pondered for a second, “Oh, I’ll tell him something to bring him here and once we are together, I’ll send him the video in a text, we’ll get you out of here as soon as possible”. He really wanted to hug her right now. “Tomorrow we are getting our answer, don’t worry”.

“And how are you going to get him to come also, isn’t this,” he made a vague gesture with his hands that he forgot Anathema couldn’t see, “this phone call, a bit illegal?”, he clarified.

“You know I have my ways” She said in response with an air of carelessness, “and maybe a bit, just don’t tell the guards” she quickly added.

He would hate to get on her bad side, couldn’t say h felt bad for Gabriel though.

“Wait, how do you know Sherlock?”

“Oh yeah, I bumped into him after one of my visits and walked me out, sort of. He proceeded to tell me a bunch of stuff about me, then said something about checking the tapes for the evenings and not mornings or nights, something about the marks form a desk on my forearms and my tired eyes, very rude that”, she sounded more annoyed than shocked at Sherlock knowing all that.

“How he knew all that is beyond me, but I felt like I should trust him, so here we are”. She finished.

“That still doesn’t explain how you got his number, dear”

“Oh right, he told me his name after he told me all of that. Figured he would have some sort of social media, but turns out him and his husband are sorta famous, wasn’t difficult to get a number.”

Now he was more confused than before but who cared, not him, he was getting out of prison.

“Look, I’m pretty sure is not safe wherever you are taking this call right now, so I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Bye-bye”, she said to him.

“Yes, of course, bye my dear, see you tomorrow”. The line went dead after that.

He put the phone in his pocket and stepped out.

“Angel, what was that all about, everything okay?”, Crowley asked with worry, but he had nothing to worry about, did he? thought Aziraphale, so he just smiled.

“We should probably wait until we are back at the cell to tell you, dear boy”. The smile calmed Crowley down a bit but he still looked a bit weary.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go then”

Aziraphale walked up to Sherlock and handed his phone back under the table. “Thank you.”

“Of course, now give that idiot what he deserves.”

“What- who are-”, Crowley was still very confused.

Aziraphale pulled on Crowley to walk out of the library. “Will do, let’s go dear.”

With a dumbfounded Crowley pulled on by the sleeve, Aziraphale dragged him to the cell where Newt and Shadwell were sitting around.

“Hi, what’s up guys?”, Newt asked.

“Hello”, Aziraphale couldn’t wait to tell them the news.

“Angel, are you going to tell me what’s that phone call was about or am I going to die before we know?”, Crowley whined.

“Phone call? Are we allowed to do that?” Newt wondered.

“Shhh, not the point”

All of them turned to look at him with curiosity. He nodded. “Anathema finally found something to show my ex!”

“Woah!”, “Yeah!”, exclaimed Shadwell and Newt.

“I know I- _ah!_ -”

“Why didn’t you tell me this as soon as you knew!”, Crowley hugged him lifting him off the floor and near screaming in his ear.

“Because I knew you would do something like this”. More like hoping but Crowley didn’t need to know that. Crowley put him down giving his wait a tiny squeeze before letting go.

“Okay, fair enough, so what’s the plan now?”, Crowley asked.

And Aziraphale told them what was supposed to happen the next day, everyone was very excited about him but complained about not being able to see his face when he finally sees the video Anathema will send him. Also, Crowley still thought that the outcome of that wasn’t anywhere near what he deserved after what he did to Aziraphale. That made Aziraphale’s heart flutter in his ribcage but told him to leave it alone. The problem with Crowley being so naturally charming was going to make their separation so much harder. But in the meantime, he would enjoy it.

“It’s almost time for lunch and I heard they were serving dessert and it’s better to get the first servings”, Newt changed the subject. And Aziraphale was getting a bit peckish.

Aziraphale smiled at him agreement. They all walked out of the cell but not before Crowley gave Azira a chaste kiss on the lips. Maybe Crowley will forget about him when he gets out, but Aziraphale knew he won’t have it as easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our beautiful Azira is experiencing some insecurities, i just wanna yell at his face how perfect he is UnU  
> feel free to comment and leave kuddos, ily


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale meets with Gabriel and Anathema. A conversation must be had between him and Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, this is the last chapter and i'm only missing the epilogue, which i will post tomorrow as usual!  
> also, slightly shorter chapter today but the epilogue is more than 5k words long!

Aziraphale was nervous, that was an understatement. He was vibrating with anxiety. Is not that he thought that something bad was going to happen to him once he set eyes on Gabriel but that’s exactly what he thought. And he couldn’t help thinking that, overthinking was all the settings he had, there was no other way of thinking for him.

Because what if things just get a lot worse for him and he stays in prison for much longer? Being with Crowley was lovely and so were Newt and Shadwell but he could never do this for more than what he had experienced so far. He wanted his normal life back, this wasn’t fair, he never asked for trouble. If anything, he avoided it. He wanted his books and calm, quiet nights. He wanted the food he loved so dearly. Yes, he needed this to work and never see this place or Gabriel’s face ever again.

But what if nothing happened when Gabriel sees the video. Oh that would be so much worse. Just him not reacting at it only to smile and say he could easily do something so Anathema couldn’t use it to get him out of there. To watch that stupid face he so hated just grin in victory. So, yeah, he was a nervous wreck.

But he was also very excited, there was a part of him that told him it would work just like Anathema told him it would. He could barely wait for that.

“Ugh, why isn’t time going faster?!”

“Relax Angel, we just had breakfast and they usually come and get you about an hour after”, Crowley tried to reassure him, “you are gonna give yourself a headache from worrying”. He already had one.

He tried to stop pacing, otherwise he would probably leave a hole on the floor. “I’m sorry I’m so nervous, I just don’t know what to expect from this whole thing?”

“Oh, well”, Crowley took a few steps towards him to whisper on the shell of his ear, “if you want to relax a bit, I have something that could help”.

That sounded so tempting to Aziraphale, he could certainly do with some relaxing activities, but he remained strong. “That sounds wonderful dear, but I would hate to not be here if anything happens”, he whispered back. Newt at Shadwell were still in the cell after all.

“I don’t know what you both just said but didn’t look PG, please keep it in your pants”, Newt said, looking up from the book he was reading.

“Oi lad, it’ll be fine”, Shadwell said.

“Yeah, any moment now they’ll be here”, Crowley added before a guard chose that moment to call for Aziraphale.

“Right, you know the drill”, the man pointed walkie-talkie at him and said.

Finally, this was it, either whatever happened next would change I his prison outcome of just worsen it. He was ready. He turned to look at his friends one last time and gave them a hopeful smile and receiving one back along with a wink from Crowley. He walked out.

And true to her word, there they were, Anathema and Gabriel waiting for him. He still couldn’t think of what she could have said to get him to come, but he was grateful.

He really hadn’t missed Gabriel, that stupidly handsome face and fit body, dressed in a three-piece grey suit, along with a scarf that brought out the tinge of purple in his eyes. He wanted to break his other arm, on purpose, this time.

“Hello Anathema, dear-”, he started to say but Gabriel cut him off abruptly.

“Let’s just get whatever this is,”, he made a vague circular gesture with his hand, “over with”. Oh, he really wanted to punch him now. “What’s this about anyway?”

“Oh, you’ll see”. Anathema fished out her phone, most likely to send Gabriel the video, Aziraphale figured. Which was confirmed when she put it away again when Gabriel’s phone chimed.

Gabriel moved to get his phone out and pressed a few buttons. “OH, hang on just - hey, how do you still-”. He went silent after that.

As we have already stated, Aziraphale really takes no pleasure in other people’s misfortunes, he just isn’t wired that way.

But what he felt when he saw Gabriel’s face go through every negative emotion known to man, was impossible to describe. He might say it’s ineffable.

All the colour drained from Gabriel’s face when he looked up to look at them, mouth ajar and eyes scared. “What- how did you get this?”

Aziraphale and Anathema smiled, this was just what they were hoping for.

“That’s really irrelevant, see…”, Anathema leaned in, getting closer to Gabriel, “you simply thought you could do what you wanted to Aziraphale, expecting him to just take it. You really shouldn’t have done that.” Aziraphale was enjoying this just a little too much. He didn’t care.

“So what’s going to happen now is this. You’ll call whomever you called before to get Aziraphale here without a proper trial and let him walk free, no registry left, as far as anyone is concerned, he was never here-”

“W- What if I don’t?”. He was quite dumb. Aziraphale had no idea how he’d become this powerful.

“I happen to have quite a large follower count on Twitter and some very well-known people in my contacts, I don’t think you’d want this tape to go viral, would you?”

He simply nodded, scared. He looked at them and stood up on wobbly legs. “You- you’ll be out of here tomorrow afternoon”, he said to Aziraphale. He sucked in a breath as if to say something else but decided against it and simply walked out of there, phone already on his hand.

Aziraphale released a breath he had been holding, it was over, he was getting out. And he hadn’t even said one word. He turned to Anathema who had a matching expression on her face.

“I told you it would work”

“That you did, my dear”

“Did you see his face though?”

The rest of their visit was spent talking about what happened and making fun of Gabriel’s faces. He couldn’t wait to tell Crowley and the others what had just happened.

The only down side was going to be telling them all that he was going to be leaving tomorrow. Maybe he could still keep in touch with them after this, maybe visit them if they wanted him to. He had about 24 hours left with them, with Crowley, he better enjoy them.




Walking back to his friends he imagined it would be somewhat amusing to trick them into thinking the plan had not worked out, so as he was going inside the cell he put on a troubled face. “I’m back.” As expected, none of them said anything back. But then he raised his eyes to look at Crowley’s long face and smirked.

“It worked!” he exclaimed with open arms.

“You are a right bastard, you know that?”, Crowley told him but still went up to hug him as everyone else did.

“How did he react?” asked Newt.

“Oh, you should have seen his face”, he beamed, “he was not expecting that at all”

“A told ya, lad. ‘Mister broken arm’ had it coming”, Shadwell remarked giving him a pat on the back.

Now the hard thing to say, Aziraphale braced himself. He took one fortifying breath. “It worked perfectly, but now that means that I’ll get released.”

“As expected, but why the sad face Angel?”, Crowley looked at him.

“Because I get released tomorrow”, he finally said. Crowley’s face fell and Azira couldn’t figure out why, it would certainly be a relief to get out of his hair, at least for Crowley. Maybe he was just sad to lose him as a friend, at Aziraphale could, with the whole of his chest, say that they had become great friends with a very strong connection. After all, they had got on like a house on fire.

“Oh well that’s perfectly ok Azira,” muttered Newt, “the three of us get released very soon. Shadwell and I in little over a month and stick man here in just two, you won’t miss us for very long and I’m sure I speak for all of in saying that we want to stay in touch.”

Aziraphale grinned at that, they were going to remain friends, he could visit them until they were released maybe get together after. Friends were something of which he had very little, and that didn’t really bother him, but having people who would willingly keep him around was a nice change. “Oh really? I’m so glad you think that too. It would have been a shame to lose contact”

“Yes it would”, Newt agreed along with Shadwell.

Now he needed to cleared the air with Crowley. Maybe they could still see each other after getting out, it wouldn’t do to leave things unsaid. “I hope I won’t impose too much”, he could almost hear Crowley’s eye roll (“you are _too_ polite for prison Angel”), “but I was hoping to have a private word with Crowley”

“Aright, dun worry”. Shadwell and Newt made move to leave and left Aziraphale and Crowley on their own.

“So, what d’you wanna talk about?”, Crowley sounded nervous as he asked.

Aziraphale pondered on whether or not he should just say that they didn’t have to keep seeing each other or say something less harsh, although he didn’t know whose feelings he was trying to protect. The only feelings involved were pretty much one sided. Maybe just out and say it, he decided.

“Look, Crowley I-”. what was so hard to say!? He got frustrated. Just say it, you doughnut! “this pass few weeks have been incredible. You’ve made me feel like I don’t deserve what my pass relationship brought me-”

“You don’t Angel”, Crowley whispered softly, probably not expecting him to hear and cut him off.

“-but we won’t see each other anymore besides as friends. We don’t have to keep doing _this_ just for my sake. I know this was just an adventure and we can just be friends; I know you really aren’t attracted to me and-”

“WHAT?”, Crowley exclaimed in exasperation.

“W- well, it’s totally fine, that, I understand-”

“Angel”, Crowley said calmly.

“Yeah?”

“What did I say, before our first time?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed, remembering what they had done. “Umm, that you didn’t want it to be casual”

“And what does that tell you?”

“Well I’m sure you had your reasons for saying that. After all, we were being exclusive and it wasn’t just a onetime thing but-”

“Aziraphale,” they looked at each other, “how long have we been friends hmm? We’ve known each other for less than a month and I already know you are one of the cleverest people I have ever met. So how can somebody as clever as you be so stupid?”.

He was not expecting that. “I’m not stupid”

“Then how can you not see that you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily”. _Oh._

“Oh.”

“Exactly, love. You made a pact with the devil and there is a no-return policy – unless you don’t want that and I’ve misread you”, Crowley hurriedly reassured him. There was nothing else he wanted more than to be with Crowley for as long as he could. He also wanted to kiss him into oblivion.

“I want it all, my darling”. Aziraphale’s eyes dropped to his mouth for a split second, but he got the pint across.

“Ngk- right”, Crowley cleared his throat and tried to regain some of his smooth charm back and added, “so are you just going stand there or will you show me all that you want?”

I take it back, you are insufferable”

“Just shut up and kiss me”. so Aziraphale did. He got close to him and put his hands on either side of Crowley’s face and kissed him roughly.

He felt Crowley’s jaw work under his palms, Crowley’s lips, soft and perfect against his. Crowley made mewling sound, that he will forever deny, and Aziraphale took that opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth.

Crowley groaned and opened his mouth to welcome him better, his hands going to Aziraphale’s hips, bringing him closer making Aziraphale moan into the kiss. He could do this forever, he thought, and just when it was about to get too frantic, he made a committal hum and broke the kiss. “As much as I would love to take this further”, oh how he wanted to, “I don’t feel like putting up a show for all the inmates and risk getting caught, dear”

Crowley just looked at him, still trying to make sense of his word through the dense fog of lust that was coursing through him. “Yeah okay. I guess you’re right Angel”. With one last squeeze to his backside he let go and they both put some space between them. They just stood there, the two of them a little turned on (understatement).

It only took 5 more seconds of charged eye contact for Aziraphale to break. “Damn, right – let’s go”, he took him by the sleeve, “I suppose the showers are better than out in public”.

That night, he told him at what time he was meant to leave and planned to give his goodbye’s then and made a mental note to have a ten-minute window to give Crowley’s lips a good seeing to before his departure.

Also, that night, he asked Crowley to sleep in the same bunk (“of course I will, Angel”), and went to sleep feeling safer than ever before.




Morning came and went, faster than he’d wanted it to as well, look at him, wishing that time would go slower so he could be more time in jail. He did as he planned the day before, hugging everyone and snogging Crowley once he had the opportunity.

They couldn’t come with him to walk him out, the guard limiting him to a mediocre farewell in the cell.

“As soon as I have everything sorted out at home I will come and visit as often as I can”, he told them, “you’ll be getting sick of me before you know it”

“Hardly, young man”, “As if”, came back the replies from Shadwell and Newt.

He had already said his extensive goodbyes to Crowley but turned to hug him nonetheless. “Don’t miss me too much”, Aziraphale whispered in the shell of his ear.

“I should be saying that to you”

“Let’s just both say it”

“Okay”

“Break it up lads, let’s go”, the guard’s voce came and they separated.

With one last look at Crowley- one that held a lot of unsaid things and feelings- and a wave to his other friends, he walked alongside the guard. Everything will be alright. This wasn’t over, they will continue with their story, it will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh, sorry no smut for this chapter but tomorrow is going to be a GOOD one, if you catch my drift. thank you so much for reading!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale reunite! and seggs is had. Plus an interaction that maybe be y'all thought i had forgot but didn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!! as promised, more than 5K words and like half of it is smut so,, mind yaselves  
> ENJOY!  
> btw idk if i have made any typos or shit like that so far, i proof read the whole thing but my laptop likes to mess things up, so i'm sorry for that

It had been exactly two months, ten days and three hours since Aziraphale had been in prison and the exact same amount of time since he had kissed and touched Crowley, not that he’d been counting, he just happened to remember the exact hour at he had left him, nothing more to that. But it had been fine… at least at the beginning.

He had kept to his promise and visited every week if he could, enjoying his fifteen minute talks with all of them even though having so little time to talk often meant just going over small subjects, but it was worth it for being able to talk to all three of them (after a few threatening phone calls to Gabriel, Anathema got him this arrangement). All was good with them.

Aziraphale wouldn’t call them problems, but the troubling times began when both Newt and Shadwell got released. He was happy, don’t misunderstand that, he had weekly check-ups on both of them, ither at his flat or at theirs (they were sharing for the time being, very convenient for when he wanted to visit the two of them), so it really wasn’t that, no.

The issue laid in the fact that, when he was visiting all three of them, he had a feeling of obligation to talk about mundane, PG rated stuff if you will, so after he only had to visit Crowley, the feelings of sexual frustration started to creep in. He was feeling so touch starved it hurt, and that only grew in intensity each time he left after visiting Crowley. He used to be fine, before, he wasn’t fully satisfied with Gabriel but he had himself and even before that, he hadn’t got the urges that he had now. And he could tell Crowley felt them too.

As the releasing date for Crowley grew closer, the sexual tension was so dense you could have cut it with a wet biscuit, both of them giving each other heated glances every time their topic of conversation wandered off near that topic, every time they told each other how much they missed the in general and a couple of times in a no so general sense, both of them leaving their visits with a subtle tent in their trousers in more than one instance.

And they had both confessed those feelings the last visit they had before Crowley’s release date. Promises had been made and feelings had been acknowledged. They weren’t allowed to touch but that final day, before parting, they had held hands as long as they could without getting caught by a guard. Neither of them could wait to see each other outside of prison.

This is what he was telling all of his friends at dinner, he had introduced Alex and Anathema to Newt and Shadwell and they had got on pretty well, becoming friends instantly. So Aziraphale had invited them to dinner, well he wasn’t exactly the host, they were at Anathema’s because his flat wasn’t anywhere near being capable of hosting a meal for 5, so here they were.

It was the night before his reunion with Crowley and he was, pardon his French, beyond _shitting himself_ with nerves.

“We have already told you that there’s nothing to be worrying about, and I’m pretty sure you know that too”, Anathema said as they were cleaning up the table.

He could see the rest of his friends nodding in agreement and honestly, they really were right, but he was still nervous about it. “I know my dear, but my brain can’t help but make me feeling like this, although it is probably more excitement than anything I’ve just never been in this situation before, you know?”

“Oh, I know, and that’s perfectly fine, just don’t forget that he’s probably feeling like this two, waiting to see you”, Anathema reassured him, giving him a small tight hug from the side.

At this Newt said, “That is totally true actually and – I mean- I’m not supposed to tell you this so please don’t mention it to him, but the reason why he doesn’t want to see you before going to your flat is that he’s a ball of nervous energy, but you’ll see that for yourself tomorrow at noon”, he finished telling him with a friendly smile.

Well that did make him feel better, at least he wasn’t the only one working themselves into a state, he thought. “I won’t tell him then, but thank you Newt – all of you actually, I’ve probably worn you all thin with my anxieties, but-”

“Don’t even mention it, dude”, Alex cot him off from beside her girlfriend’s shoulder, she probably sensed that he had been about to say some more apologies that were totally unnecessary, her and Anathema had always made sure to remind him that he didn’t have to say sorry for having feelings, he was glad to have her in his life.

“Absolutely, dun give it a second thought, boy”, Shadwell said as he came back from the kitchen where he’d offered to help with the dishes.

Aziraphale gave himself a second to shower in the fact that he had all this amazing people in his life now, and that it was just only going to get better.

He forced himself not to cry from the overwhelming happiness. “Well thank you”, he paused to take a deep breath and looked at Anathema, “it’s getting late and I really should get some rest, we could get together again when Crowley’s here, I really want you to meet him”

She chuckled along with Alex. “yeah, you’ll totally need the energy tomorrow”, he could only glare a t her from behind his reddening cheeks, “I will call you when we are free again and you can bring your man here”

“Ha-ha, very funny”, Aziraphale said sarcastically, “but thank you, dear girl, I will see you then”

At this point everyone started saying their goodbyes, thanking Anathema and Alex for the food and then going out into the cold air of the night.

Aziraphale opted to walk back home, it wasn’t far and he wanted to take some time to think about what tomorrow would bring him and chose to take a different route home, he wasn’t in a hurry.

It was nearly eleven PM, only a few people were still on the streets like him, and started thinking if any of them had gone through what he had, if they were in love like him or if they already had someone to go home to. He startled himself when he felt a light tap on his shoulder not realising someone had been behind him.

“Oh hey, sorry for scaring you but are you Aziraphale?”, asked a middle-aged man, he had blond hair that was quickly becoming fully grey and kind blue eyes, he was shorter than Aziraphale but unlike him he was slimer and bulkier.

“Uh yeah, who’s asking?”, he politely asked back.

“I’m John Watson, that tall, awkward man in my husband whom you’ve already met, he told me about you a while back and he recognized you now and I told him to say hello but he got cold feet”. As he finished saying this Sherlock had made his way to them. “Speak of the devil.”

“I’m sorry about him”, Sherlock said to Aziraphale but cocked his head at John, “he thinks that bothering people at this hour is better than going home to relieve the babysitter”. John snickered.

Aziraphale smiled at them both, happy to see Sherlock again after prison. “Oh, it’s totally fine. Hello again and a pleasure to meet you John”

John smiled and turned to sherlock. “Now I see why you really had to bother Mycroft with that request to fire that other guy-”, John had begun to say but got shushed by Sherlock.

“What do you mean _that other guy_?” Azira asked John.

“Some American bloke, Sherl said that he deserved it, and now I see that he did”

“John, do please shut up.”

“You had Gabriel fired?” he exclaimed. He obviously hadn’t seen him since their meeting so he really had no idea of knowing any of this.

“It really was my brother who did-”

“Whom you contacted for it”, John interrupted him.

“Technicalities. But it did get that guy fired”, Sherlock added.

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say. That was one of the… kindest? (can something be kind if someone was harmed in a way?) things anyone had ever done for him. And he didn’t feel bad about Gabriel, not one bit.

John pat him on the shoulder when he realized he didn’t know what to say. “We know you didn’t ask Sherlock to do anything but if all the years that I’ve known him for don’t fail me, that’s his way of saying “I like, you are nice”, and it’s not common for him to like someone this fast so, make of that what you will”

“If”, Sherlock startled them, “you are quite done telling him about me having emotions, John, I believe Aziraphale here was just heading home and would probably like to get going”. Aziraphale did want to go, just so he could sleep and feel like the time went by faster and wouldn’t need to wait any longer for Crowley, he said none of this.

“Right”, John glared at Sherlock, “anyways, here are both of our numbers if you ever want to talk or if you ever need anything. Have goodnight”. He handed Aziraphale a contact card and bid him farewell as did Sherlock.

“Oh, uh thank you. Goodnight”, he stammered, giving Sherlock and John a small wave as they turned to walk in the other direction. He continued his path home without further distractions.

It was a bit past midnight when he finally lied down in bed, leaving the contact card he had been given in the nightstand he turned off the lights and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately. He might have dreamt about a hedgehog and an otter and a snake, he would forget about it as soon as he woke up anyway.




_Half hour._

What should he wear? Maybe nothing special, just his normal clothes, or should he dress up? No, it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other in worse choices of clothing. Yes, just his normal clothes, and perhaps use a shirt that complemented his eyes, that was a nice touch, wasn’t it?

_Ten minutes._

Was the bookshop in order? Why was he even asking that, it never was. But was the flat clean enough? Would he be called paranoid if he cleaned it again? Probably. Better leave it as it is and pick up a book. He would be here very soon.

_Almost there._

Just breath and don’t panic. This isn’t any different from any of the visits he made to him in prison. Just a friendly conversation and maybe a kiss or two, it really had been too long. What were the teenagers saying now... just guys being dudes? Didn’t matter. Perhaps he should stop pulling on his waist coat and-

_DING DONG_

_Oh damn._ He was here. He tried not to fall on his face on his way to the front door. He braced himself against the doorknob, counted to three and opened the door.

“Hey Angel”, came that sweet charming voice, saying that blessed pet name that had his insides melting even after all this time. Aziraphale looked him up and down, committing to memory everything about him, a pair of the tightest black jeans Azira had ever seen, a shit with the logo of a band he had never heard of and a blazer to pull it all together. He was also wearing black glasses and-

He cut his hair. “You cut your hair”, that was the smartest thing that could come out of his mouth, his brain was in temporary freeze.

“I’m fine thank you, how about you?”, Crowley replied smugly, noticing the Aziraphale’s inner turmoil.

Aziraphale shook himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat. “I- I’m sorry, its just – well – you look very handsome”. He chose to use this in his advantage, trying to make Crowley blush as well.

He knew it would work. “Ngk”, came the smart reply, “you look great too, by the way”

“Thank you”

They stood there, half in and half out of the bookshop neither knowing what to do next. Maybe it was because both of them had been thinking about this day way too much and now they didn’t know if the real thing would feel as good as the fantasy.

Aziraphale was fighting the need to pull at his waistcoat, trying to stay calm. One of them would have to say something. At some point. Soon.

At the end, it was Crowley. “Angel – Aziraphale, can I kiss you”. He sounded nervous, almost insecure, like Aziraphale could turned him down.

“Oh, god yes”. Aziraphale pulled him in by the lapels of his blazer, losing the door behind him.

Next thing that happened, Crowley had Aziraphale pressed up against one of his bookshelves.

Crowley groaned into the kiss. “Fuck, Angel I missed you so fucking much”, Crowley separated long enough to say that, then dived back in to lick Aziraphale’s lips open, his hands traveling all over his plush body, leaving them resting over his full arse and pressing the closer.

Aziraphale moved to accommodate him and slotted a thigh between Crowley’s. “Oh Crowley, me too”, he breathed and used his hands to remove Crowley’s glasses, throwing them in the general direction of a small table he had. He tilted their heads for better access, their tongues twirling together inside their mouths. Their frantic pace had the panting within a few moments.

When their need for air became too strong, they separated, but still held each other close. They simply looked at each other, smiles so wide their cheeks were hurting. Aziraphale was the one who brought their mouths together for a second time. This one more delicate and slower but no less passionate.

Crowley melted into the kiss, sagging against Aziraphale’s body and in consequence grinding against the leg pressed against his groin making him moan softly. Noticing this, Aziraphale arched his body, binging them flush together and raised on his toes only to come back down, making sure to grind both of their groins together, tearing another soft noise out of Crowley.

They kissed for a long moment, tasting each other greedily, the kiss elevating in intensity, becoming sloppy and frantic, their hands now exploring each other’s torsos. Crowley was achingly hard against him when Aziraphale broke the kiss to mutter in a breathy voice, “I have been waiting for you for so long, my darling. I have wanted to have you completely, like this since I first laid eyes upon you.”

“Urgh… Angel, you can’t just _say_ things like that”, Crowley whined and hid his face between his neck and shoulder.

Aziraphale chuckled and smiled wickedly. He had always wanted to talk dirty in bed and Crowley was so responsive to it, it drove him mad with arousal. “Yes, I can. And as much I would like to get on with it and fuck up against one of these shelves”, okay maybe now he was making it much too obvious how much he liked to talk like this, “I really want us to take our time, I want to know your body as well as I know mine or even better than. When we are done, I want that the only thing in our minds is the other”

“Fuck me”, Crowley shivered.

“I hope to... or you could fuck me, I’m really not picky, dear”, he said salaciously. Maybe he didn’t curse much in his normal, everyday conversations, but that didn’t extend to the bedroom. “Would you like that?”

“Jesus Fucking Christ. Please, yes, bedroom. Now”, Crowley implored and parted from his body but took his hand, “lead the way, Angel”.

Aziraphale pulled him toward the stared and started to go up. Even though he had him by the hand, Aziraphale still looked over his shoulder, making sure it was real. They were really doing this.

He may have detoured a bit, pinning Crowley against one of the walls of the corridor leading to his bedroom, kissing him for a few moments, languid and unhurried, then pulling away and leaving Crowley dazed.

When they reached the closed door of his bedroom, Aziraphale released Crowley’s hand to open the door. As soon as it was open, Crowley was all over him, pushing him against the door once it was closed, crashing their mouths together and bringing their groins together once more. A definite turn in the dynamic they had started with, not that Aziraphale was complaining. It was his time to moan now, low and deep, hands roaming all over Crowley’s back. Crowley teased him for as long as he wanted, leaving him breathless and whimpering every time he nibbled on his lower lip, never quite parting them. Aziraphale could sense himself getting achingly hard now and felt Crowley being in the same state, his hard cock pressing against his hip. Aziraphale wanted his so much.

“Crowley, please”, Aziraphale gasped when Crowley attacked his neck, nipping and licking at his pulse, his head thrown backwards to give him more space to work with.

Crowley slid both of his hands down his ample side and lifted one of his legs up to rock into him. Aziraphale was sure he would die from the feeling alone. His fingers clenched at his lapels, securing his leg around Crowley’s waist to thrust back against him.

Aziraphale made a sound deep in his throat when Crowley captured his lips in a kiss, tongues immediately at each other.

“Not so talkative now, are you- hnnnng-”, Crowley was saying but it all ended in a moan when in one of their thrusts his cock caught against Aziraphale’s clothed entrance.

“Don’t talk, dear”, Aziraphale recaptured his mouth in a searing kiss. “Less clothes”, he whined when the friction got too much but not enough, “bed. Now.”

With no small amount of effort, they separated long enough for them to get to the bed, losing most of their clothes in the way, trousers and tops gone, thrown somewhere for the to find in the morning.

They fall on the bed, Crowley on top of Aziraphale settling between his parted legs. They spared a moment to look at each other, they had never seen more than their cocks and now they were two layers of skin away from being fully naked against each other.

Crowley was beautiful, he decided. Not the first time he had thought that. He let himself admire the man on top of him, finally being able to appreciate the tattoos that adorned his body.

"These are all beautiful… you are beautiful", he murmured, fingers trailing over the ink of his chest, the beautiful mandala that went all the way down his sternum.

"I have always wanted one but was too much of a coward to actually get one", he added.

Crowley, who had been blushing over his previous comment, said, "If you really want one, I'll take you", eyes incredible soft. Azira chose not to comment on it.

He smiled up at him and nodded before hooking his ankles behind Crowley's thighs, undulating his spine, bringing them flush together, as close as they could get.

Crowley lowered on him to hug him, both of them unable to hide their smiles. “Fuck, you’ll be the death of me”, Crowley let out a ragged moan against his skin.

“Not tonight, I hope”, Aziraphale said, the rest of his thoughts mushing together when Crowley started moving above him. Their cocks sliding together.

“Can I take this off?”, Crowley asked as he played with the waistband of his pants.

“If you take off yours as well, go ahead”

Crowley slid down his body, leaving a trail of kisses over his chest, sparing a minute to swirl his tongue over his nipples before continuing on his path, pulling off his pants when he got to his navel, freeing Aziraphale’s thick prick off its confinements and then Crowley made a few awkward movements to get his own off.

Crowley took him in hand and gave him a few pumps making Aziraphale writhe on the bed, already so turned on he wasn’t sure how long he would last.

Crowley grinned at his reaction and made a move to take him in his mouth.

“Eh- Crowley”, Aziraphale voiced below him, “I’m not sure I will… you know… last”

Crowley smiled at him in understanding and simply kissed the head of his cock. “Later, then”

 _Later,_ he liked the sound of that. He nodded in agreement and pulled him up by the jaw to kiss him again. As Crowley relaxed into the kissed, Aziraphale reversed their positions much to the surprise of one redhead.

“That was the hottest things I have ever seen”, Crowley gapped up at him.

“You’ve said that before”

“Well you keep doing hot shit, ‘s not my fault”

Aziraphale looked at him before asking in his lowest voice, “Would you be a dear and pass me the lube, is next to your head on the nightstand”.

“Eh- yeah, sure Angel”, he reached over to grab the bottle before tossing it to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale started kissing down his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth making him hiss, his hands going to wind through his curls, holding his head. Aziraphale released him and carried on downwards, kissing under his bellybutton just before the head of his cock. He took a look at it, flushed, hard and laying over his pubic region. Aziraphale gave it a quick lick over the underside of his cock, feeling the velvety smooth texture of him along his salty flavour. He didn’t have time to suck him of right now, they were barely holding on as it was.

He looked at Crowley, “What’s your favourite position, darling”, he kissed his thigh.

Crowley was too busy panting, “Dunno, don’t care, as long as it is you railing me”. Aziraphale grinned at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“On all fours then, chest on the bed and open your legs for me”. Aziraphale had never been the one in command in bed before but he had always felt like he would be the type. Not incorrect.

Crowley hurried to turn over on his hands and knees, receiving a kiss on the lower of his back when he went down to press his chest on the sheets. Aziraphale trailed the palms of his hands over his arse, massaging the muscle, swatting a hand on it making Crowley grunt.

He had been right, he noted, back in prison, when he had seen the beginning of a tattoo piece going down the middle of his spine, it did continue almost tillthe dimples of his lower back. It was a sketch of the solar system, below the arrow that started at his nape, were the planets, from Mercury to Pluto, the sketch style giving it a more unique touch.

He leaned down to leave a trail of open mouthed kissed, coming to a stop at his ear. "I have to say, you are an incredibly attractive creature, but tattoos have always been a turn on of me", he took his earlobe between his teeth, nibbling, making Crowley whimper. He rouse back up.

Now that he had him like this, Aziraphale started getting unsure, this was unknown territory, he had only ever read about this or seen it in the few porn videos he ever watched. “I- there’s something I have always wanted to try; can I try it on you?”

“Aw Angel, you can do anything you like to me, you have my consent”, Crowley turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, a flush covering his cheekbones and neck. “Take what you want – hmrphh-”, whatever he was going to tell Aziraphale ended up a moan as Aziraphale licked a stripe up from his perineum to the crack of his arse.

Aziraphale hummed in content, feeling Crowley’s quivering entrance under his tongue, he tasted like soap and like something purely Crowley. “You are marvellous, my dear”

“Fuck, Angel don’t stop”. Crowley rocked backwards to try and get Aziraphale to repeat the movement.

Aziraphale parted his cheeks with both hands and kissed his entrance, he attacked it with his tongue, swirling it in every direction, probing, feeling his hole give way to the tip of his tongue. One of his hands dived down to fumble with his balls as he made a mess of his face.

Crowley couldn’t stop moaning and writhing, whines teared from him with every movement of Aziraphale’s tongue.

“Look at you, just mewling for me, so open and wet”, Aziraphale said against the skin of the small of his back, he was turned on beyond his wildest dreams. On an impulse, he spanked Crowley but realised he didn’t know if Crowley would be okay with that. “Oh dear, sorry I don’t know what came over me I didn’t ask I –”

Crowley had to take one of his hand to wrap it around the base of his cock to avoid coming instantly. “Ngk – _shit, fuck-_ better not do that again or I might not last”.

Aziraphale felt a shiver go down his spine and licked into him once again, not wasting more time before fucking Crowley on his tongue before pulling off.

“ _Angel_ \- Azira, just please,”, Crowley groaned.

“Please what, dear?”

“Just fuck me already, before I die, please”

“Yes, sir”. Aziraphale took the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it before inserting two of them, without difficulty inside Crowley.

“Hnnng- another one, please just-”. Crowley was just babbling at this point. Aziraphale thrusted his fingers once, twice, before placing another one along the other two and pushed them inside. He fucked Crowley on them for a few minutes, enjoying the way Crowley met his hand his hips.

“Are you ready, love?”. He didn’t even realise what he’d said until Crowley stilled. But really, what else could he say, it was true.

Crowley resumed his movements and breathed a raspy “Yeah, please”, trying to remember how to breathe.

He took his fingers out of Crowley, getting a complaining groan in return, and grabbed more lube to slick his cock. He hadn’t even paid attention to his own arousal being so focused on Crowley. He moaned as he took himself in hand, careful not to get carried away lest he comes from that. He leaned down to kiss Crowley’s back.

He rubbed the slick head of his prick over Crowley’s entrance, getting him to relax. “Please tell me if I should slow down”

“You’re good, but sure just _get on with it_ ”, Crowley hissed.

With moan, Aziraphale pressed in until the blunt head of his cock breached him. “Alright?”

“Fuck yesss, better than. Please move”, Crowley moaned at the stretch.

Aziraphale pushed in further, nearly crying with relief as he enters him deeper, stopping just when his pelvis met Crowley’s arse. He took a few grounding breaths before pulling out almost all the way, just the tip of him still inside, and then thrusting back in.

“Still here?”, he asked, voice rough with lust.

Crowley hummed in acknowledgement. “Fuck me, please”

Aziraphale pulled off again then plunged back in, the two of the whimpering. He did it again, and again, and again, picking up momentum and force with each thrust while Crowley drooled on the bed.

“You feel so good around me, Crowley, so hot and tight. Is this good for you?”, Aziraphale asked a few thrusts.

“God yes, harder, pleassssse”, Crowley begged him.

Soon the only noised in the room besides their grunts and moans was the wet, slapping noise of flesh. Aziraphale’s balls smacking against Crowley, his grip on Crowley’s hips tightening as he felt his orgasm forming at the base of his spine. He wants to come so badly, but the thought of finishing before Crowley is unimaginable so he made to reach over to touch his cock but a hand stopped him.

“No, don’t, I’ll come like this”, Crowley said panting. “Now, don’t you dare slow down and fuck me faster”, he commanded.

Aziraphale complied, using the hold on his hips for leverage, plunged into him without mercy, he would probably leave bruises on his hips but from the look of it, Crowley won’t mind.

“A-Angel! Oh, _fuck,_ I’m coming!”

“Do it, come for me, Crowley”. With that, he felt Crowley spasming on his cock, tightening around him, cum painting his own chest and the bed. Aziraphale released his hips and wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him upright, his back pressing against Aziraphale’s front, fucking him through it. Crowley reached over his shoulder to wind his fingers in his curls with one hand.

“Yes, _fuck,_ come inside me Angel”

Aziraphale fucked him in earnest, chasing his own release. After a few thrusts he stilled with a groan, biting lightly on Crowley’s shoulder and his vision whitening for a moment from the intensity of his climax.

They collapsed on the bed, wincing as Aziraphale pulled out. They enjoyed the afterglow, breathing coming back to normal. As Crowley was dozing off, he rolled off the bed to retrieve a damp cloth from the bathroom to clean them up. He tossed it to the ground when he was done.

“That was...”, he started.

“It really was, yeah”, Crowley chuckled.

“I have to say that was the best sex I have ever had, but then again, I haven’t had much experience”

“That prick doesn’t know what he lost. You were amazing, I can still feel my thighs twitching”, Crowley laughed.

Aziraphale giggled with him, and then found himself tangled between long limbs. They moved around getting comfortable, with Aziraphale resting his head over Crowley’s shoulder, his arm thrown over Crowley’s chest, over his palpitating heart, and traced little patterns over the tattoos he could see.

“Hey, earlier you called me something, you had never used that word before”, came Crowley's voice, trailing off, nervously playing with the curls at the top Aziraphale’s head.

 _Oh shit._ He probably didn’t like it, did he just ruin something that was just beginning? He thought, maybe-

“Did you mean it?”, Crowley added, hopeful.

“Yes! Of course, I did”, he exclaimed, “I know it’s mad, we haven’t been together for long and we met in prison but, I can’t help but feel in love with you, ever since our first kiss I just knew you were the one”

He raised his head to look at Crowley and saw that he had teary eyes, having nowhere to hide them. Crowley made eye contact with him. “I felt that too, and I want us to know everything about each other…if that’s what you also want”

As a reply Aziraphale simply kissed him, pouring all that he felt into it. “I do”. They smiled at each other, happy that they now had this. They fell into lazy chatter, contempt with one another.

Aziraphale had never felt so happy, he had friends who supported him and loved him, and no, a pair of arms to fall asleep in every night. Everything was fine. _The End_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this shit akjsahdfdjkf i'm so proud for finishing it tbh, i have unfinished works on wattpad from 3 years ago oop-  
> but thanks again UwU

**Author's Note:**

> That's how it is going to go uwu


End file.
